A touch of destiny
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: An ancient prophecy, an endless war and two children born on the same day, it must be fate. Raised to hate each other, their destiny is pre-decided or is it? Vampires and Werewolves and a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I own none of the unoriginal characters. This is VERY different from my normal stuff and was an idea given to me by Blitz. Although it's a Casey/Alex story they won't be in it much for a few chapters.**

'_Under the bloodmoon of a war thrice fought,_

_Will be born, one of fire and one of ice._

_The oldest of foes, to become the truest of friends. _

_As they stand and fight, to stave off endless night.'_

The people of the small town of Crickley, were awoken by the screams of their neighbours, as shadows flitted past shuttered windows families huddled together, praying for protection against unknown foes. Their hurriedly barricaded wooden doors no match for the strength of their pale-faced killers, their cries for mercy going unheeded. With hands as cold as ice, eyes as dark as night, they stole the lives of all they met, leaving none alive to tell their tale.

As the sun rose, all that remained of the once thriving town was the pale corpses of each inhabitant, their faces frozen in pale masks of terror, their mouths opened in silent screams, their bodies drained of all blood.

As Lykos, leader of the northern Werewolves studied the horror around him, he called to memory the stories his ancestors told him of a race of blood drinkers, known as Vampires. They drained their victims of all their blood, showing no mercy for any they met. None had been reported in his territory in his life span, but now it looked as if that was to change.

Turning to address his second in charge, Athos he said, "Call the pack together, we must act, this is the third town in a week to be destroyed within our boarders. The time has come, for us to fulfil our duties."

"As you wish Sir, do you know what we face?" Asked Athos, fear in his voice.

"There are stories, old stories that tell of blood drinkers, who pray on any human they can find, draining them of blood. It is our duty to protect the humans, to do that we must stand together."

"I will make sure the guard is placed on alert and call a meeting for tonight." Replied Athos, bowing he turned to leave.

That night in a clearing in the woods just a miles from the massacred people of Crickly, the largest gathering of Werewolves the Northern territories had seen since Lykos was elected leader, ending a bitter feud that had raged for fifty years. As Lykos looked around he sighed, there was still tensions and uncooperative factions, getting them to work together would be difficult.

Clearing his throat he stepped into the middle of the clearing making sure to keep those who he knew to harbour ill will towards him in his sights, "Friends, the reason I called you here tonight is not a happy one. We face an enemy we've never faced before, one that will destroy our lands if we don't act together. Friends the Vampires have returned to our lands, we must stand together to defeat them."

His announcement was met with many conversations taking place at once as those who gathered scrambled to make sense of the news they had received.

"Are you sure?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Is this a trick?"

Holding up a hand he waited for silence to fall before speaking again, "As you are aware it is our job, our duty to protect the humans. So, as your alpha I call you to do your duty, to stand alongside me as we take back our lands."

Dray the fiercest opponent to Lykos stepped forward, "Come now, there must be another way. Why risk war? What have the humans ever done for us? I say we negotiate with these Vampires, if they don't hunt us we won't hunt them." His suggestion was met with agreement.

"And when there are no humans for them to hunt, who then will they hunt to survive?" Asked Lykos. "We must do our duty, that is our purpose."

After much negotiating and arguing, it was agreed they would stand and fight. Three weeks later, they were lined up against the Vampires. As the first blood was spilled, so began a war that would last for centuries.

**500 Years Later.**

As Claire Lykos survey the scene in front of her she gave a sad sigh, "This is the third human killed today, drained of blood this can mean only one thing. The vampires have once again returned, the agreement is broken."

"Why now? I thought you said they haven't been seen in a hundred and fifty years, since your grandfather defeated them?" Asked Lucus, confusion in his voice as he recalled the stories Claire had told him, as he got to know her and her pack.

Lucas was her human contact in the police force who had alerted her to the body, as he did anytime something 'unnatural' landed on his desk. He had worked with the wolves since they found his young daughter. She had been kidnapped by a lone wolf, his appreciation had turned to respect and slowly to friendship, one the benefited both sides.

"I'm sure and we need to act quickly, before they build up their army." Replied Claire, her mind racing, she could sense the fear and disbelief coming from those around her.

"What shall we do mistress?" Asked Jake the leader of her personal guard, not that she needed a guard she was the most powerful werewolf in the territory and was perfectly able to take care of herself.

"Call a meeting, this matter must be addressed." Giving a sad sigh, she cast one last sad look at the broken form of a once alive teenager and turned to leave, when something caught her attention.

Turning to survey the scene she ordered, "Stay here, until the clean up crew arrive." Before walking over to the source of the disturbance. She found a man of around twenty-five hiding behind a large bin watching everything that was going on.

Holding out a hand she gave a warm smile, he smelled as good as he looked, "Hello, My name is Claire Lykos, I'm with the police." It wasn't technically a lie, she was with Lucus and he was the police.

Taking her hand he stood from his hiding place, dusting off his trousers and returned her smile,"Lykos, what an unusual name. I'm David Novak, I work for the local paper, I saw the police lights and figured I'd take a look."

"So, I've heard, I believe it's Greek for wolf." Smiled Claire, ignoring his attempt to gain information.

"What's going on?" Asked David, moving to try to see past Claire, who subtly adjusted her position blocking his view.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Replied Claire with a smirk.

"You think I'm afraid of the big bad wolf?" Asked David with a smirk of his own.

See could sense his curiosity, but no fear, she had always been able to read people's emotions, it was her gift, one she sometimes cursed. If she was in a crowded room, she could sense the emotions of everyone, everything they felt not just the biggest emotion. Sometimes it was overwhelming, it had taken her years to learn to control it, but now it helped her lead the pack. A female leader had not been a popular choice and it had taken time for her to gain the packs approval and trust, although she knew there were some who still coveted her position, her sister amount them.

"No, I think you are curious and more than a little attracted to me." She laughed as a blush coloured his face, his embarrassment registering in her mind.

"Busted." Smiled David. "You're the Most attractive police officer I've ever met."

"I don't recall saying I was a police officer. You should get out if here before, you really are busted." Smiled Claire, with a pointed look at Lucas who was watching them with a mix of curiosity and jealousy.

"Fine, I know when I'm beaten. Would you perhaps we could get a coffee tomorrow or go see a movie with me tomorrow evening?"

"I would like that, however, I'm afraid I have plans." Smiled Claire. "Perhaps a walk in the park tomorrow afternoon?" she knew she should have turned him down but there was something about him that drew her towards him, made her want to give him a chance.

The afternoon in the park was the first of many hours spent in the company of the reporter, as the seasons changed so did her feelings for the human. She could feel his emotions even when they were apart, she felt his love and acceptance of who she was and what she was. As the new war with the Vampires raged he became her harbour as the pressures of being the leader became too much and the sadness at being the one to make the calls and tell families as when loved ones were lost. When they were together his love swallowed up all the other emotions that bombarded her one a daily basis, giving her mind a chance to rest as ha offered her the strength and love she needed to succeed.

A year later Claire slumped back against the pillows, as she tried to regain control of her breathing, as she heard the soft cry of infant a smile springing to her face as she felt the infants steady life force.

"It's a girl." Smiled David, "A beautiful girl."

As her sister Tess looked down at the baby, her resentment and anger reached Claire above all other emotions in the room, tightening her hold on her daughter she locked eyes with her oldest friend Evelyn, and a silent promise to protect the child at any cost was made.

Across town, Jack Cabot held the hand of his mate as another contraction ripped through her body, he winced as he watched pain play across her face. He knew when he fell in love with a human he would have to watch as the ravages of human life broke down her body, until he was once again alone. He had asked, pleaded and begged her to let him change her into a Vampire, so they could share eternity together, with the child she was brining into the world.

What he hadn't counted on was how as stubborn she was, her belief in a God he didn't understand strengthening her resolve and now he knew it was her last night on earth, he could feel her life slipping away. His anguish was interrupted by the piercing cry of an infant, taking its first breath in the world.

"What is it?" Whispered Alexandra as her strength began to fail her.

"A girl." Whispered Jack as he looked at the small blonde bundle the nurse had just placed in his arms, before quietly leaving the room.

"A daughter, we have a daughter." Smiled Alexandra.

"Let me change you, please." Begged Jack his voice full of desperation, "Please, I'm not ready to let you go."

"No, I love you Jack but I'm human and that's how I choose to live and die." Watching his expression turn from sadness to anger she went on, "Please my love, let our last words not be ones of anger but of love."

"I can't do this alone." Whispered Jack his voice broken.

"Yes you can. Raise our little girl with love and compassion, raise her in my example. I love you both." Whispered Alexandra as her eyes drifted closed.

Even without his senses Jack knew his love was gone, looking down at her beautiful face, pale in death. He gently passed his sleeping daughter to Ivy, one of his eldest friends, "Take care of the baby until comeback."

"Of course, I'll protect her as if she's my own." Replied Ivy as she watched her friend wearily.

"Thank you." Whispered Jack, his voice rough and broken.

"Jack, I'm sorry." Whispered Ivy.

Giving her a nod he gently scooped his mate into his arms and stole out into the dark,

wet night. Laying her gently in his car he drove until he reached the beach they first met on. Taking a small boat to an island, no human would ever visit because of the dark legends surrounding it, he carried Alexandra to a cave, laying her on a soft bed of flowers. Stroking a hand down her face he turned and walked back outside letting the rain sooth the anger inside him, before he returned to his daughter.

As he watched the waves crash against the shore he thought of the day he met the woman who stole his heart.

_As Jack had walked along the beach one night as he often did when he needed to clear his head and escape the horrors of the raging war with the werewolves, a war he neither understood or wanted the unmistakable cries of a human reached him. He debated turning back, but something drew him onwards as if pulled by an invisible thread._

_Walking further along the beach he felt his breath leave him at the sight of a woman so pale had he not been able to hear her heartbeat, he would have thought she was one of his kind. She was sitting with her head in her hands her, he could sense her sadness, changing his stride so his steps made a noise as he approached._

_"Excuse me Miss, are you okay?" He could feel her sadness._

_"I'm fine, thank you for your concern."_

_"If I may, you don't seem fine."_

_"My brother was, he was killed." whispered the woman._

_"I'm very sorry." Jack swallowed knowing her brother was probably killed by one of his kind. Holding his hand out he introduced himself, "Jack Cabot."_

_"Alexandra Granger." Replied the woman. From the moment their hands touched Jack never left her side, he stopped drinking human blood and withdrew from the war much to the disapproval of his creator Clay Jones._

It was the voice of his creator that pulled him from his memories "I thought I might find you here, she is gone then? The woman?"

Yes, tonight." Replied Jack his gaze on the distance.

"And the child?" Asked Clay.

"A daughter." Replied Jack a ghost of a smile flitting across his lips.

"What will you do with it?" Asked Clay with genuine curiosity.

"Alexandra, my daughter's name is Alexandra." Replied Jack his voice becoming stronger with each word. "I will raise her to be as compassionate, as brave and as warm as her mother."

"Lack of human blood has made you weak, you should destroy her, her human half makes her vulnerable and by extension makes us vulnerable."

Spinning on his heel, Jack pinned Clay to the cliff face, "My daughter is not an it, I will raise her with or without your blessing."

"I made you." Snarled Clay spinning them so it was Jack pinned to the cliff, "I'm willing to over look this little...fit of temper, because I know you grieve the loss of your mate." Stepping away he added, "That is the only allowance I will ever give you, do you understand?"

"Yes." Replied Jack as he sunk to his knee's.

Once alone he made a vow to Alexandra, "I will protect her from this world, from this war. I promise you, our daughter will be as safe and as strong and true as you."

Leaving he returned to his daughter, hearing whispered voices he looked around those gathered, "Jasper, what brings you here this night?"

"Jack, our spies in the wolf camp tell us the leader bore a daughter tonight, Jack this could mean the ancient prophesy relates to your daughter."

"What will you do?" asked Ivy.

Walking to the window Jack watched as the sun began to rise, he thought for a moment before speaking, "I will go to the wolves and ask for their help."

"If the elders ever found out you would be cast out or destroyed." Said Ivy, her eyes wide with fear.

"It will be worth it to save my daughter, if something happens to me, promise me you will protect Alexandra?" Begged Jack.

"Of course my friend, we give you our word." Replied Jasper.

"Then I will go to the wolves at sunset." Replied Jack his mouth set in determination.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Jack on the cliff top, Clay decided to pay a visit to Rosie, a human with a gift as a physic she had often aided in his battle strategy and warned him of coming threats. Arriving at her home he knocked three times on the door and mused that for a physic she was strangely unable to foresee who was visiting.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the blondes voice, "Clay, come inside, I've missed you." Said Rosie as she looked him over.

As he watched her face light up as she saw him, he knew she had hopes of joining him as a vampire one day. "And me you my dear." Replied Clay, as he accepted a glass of fresh blood from one of her 'friends'.

"So what brings you by?" Asked Rosie.

"One of my creations has given me cause for concern, I wish to know more of his mind." Replied Clay.

"You brought the fee and something for me to read?" Asked Rosie.

"Of course." Replied Clay, handing over a purse of coins and the bible Jack had carried with him since his change.

"Hmmmm, there is much here, he has a child in whose hands rest's the fate of your kind, she will become the most powerful Vampire of all time. Her gifts will raise or destroy you all."

"This prophesy, what does it say?" Asked Clay. He watched as Rosie's eyes rolled in to her head,

_'Under the bloodmoon of a war thrice fought,  
Will be born, one of fire and one of ice.  
The oldest of foes, to become the truest of friends.  
As they stand and fight, to stave off endless night.'_

"That's it?" asked Clay.

"Her half human side will merge with the half-human side of the wolf to create a force stronger than all others."

"And that is?" Asked Clay leaning forward.

"Love, their love will be their greatest strength and your greatest threat." Replied Rosie

As he listen he knew what he must do, this information could prove his downfall, as much as he liked Rosie she could not be allowed to live, no human was incorruptible. Standing he stepped behind the woman, brushing her hair from her neck as a lover might before he grasped her neck, snapping it with little effort. Looking around the small room, he quickly removed all traces of himself and his kind, before letting himself out into the street, hurrying for home as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

-  
As Tess looked nervously around the clearing she wondered if the Vampire would keep his word and show up alone. As she sniffed she caught the bloodsuckers scent, he was on the edge of the clearing, no doubt making sure she was alone, he need not have worried she wouldn't have trusted anyone else with this matter. He had told her he had information that would improve her place with in the pack and she wouldn't risk that for anything.

"You're alone I see." Came a cold voice. "Good, I was worried it might have been a task too difficult for such a simple creature."

"That was our arrangement." Replied Tess. "Let's make this quick, you said you had some information for me?"

As he studied the wolf before him, he not for the first time thought she would have made an excellent Vampire. "I have information that one of my...creations is planning on arranging a truce with your sister, in order to protect the pup and his brat. This cannot happen."

"What do you suggest?" Asked Tess.

"When he arrives, you are to send me a message and make sure there is a door open, I will take care of the rest."

"Consider it done." Replied Tess as she turned to leave, if the Vampires got rid of the human and the pup, she could easily remove her sister and become the Alpha of the pack.

Claire was jarred from her nap by a sudden shift in the emotions of those around her, shifting in to human form she checked on Casey before the door was opened and two of her guard came running in, "Mistress, there is...there is a Vampire to see you, he claims he has important information about your pup."

"Where is he now?" Asked Claire.

"In the ante-room. The entire guard is with him." Replied Jake. "We await your orders."

"Take me to him, bring half the guard here to watch over Casey." replied Claire.

"Claire, is this a good idea?" Asked David.

As she looked at the man she loved she could sense his love and fear, for both her and their daughter, "David, you have to trust me, this is who I am. It's my job to deal with threats. Stay here and look after Casey."

"Fine, just promise me you will be careful, you just had a baby, your senses might be a little off..."

"I promise." Replied Claire pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Waiting until the guard took up their place in the room with her lover and daughter, Claire could sense the unease of her people as she walked through the hallways of their compound. Walking into the room she saw one lone Vampire pressed against the wall a line of wolves in a semicircle around him. There were so many fearful and angry emotions in the room they clouded her ability to get a read on the Vampire.

He obviously knew who she was because as soon as he saw her he shouted, "I come in peace. Please, I just want to talk."

"Kill him." Shouted Tess "It's obvious why he is here. He is one of them he cannot be trusted."

"No! I come because both our children are in danger. " replied Jack stepping back from the snarling wolves. "Please, I mean you no harm."

"What is your name beast?" Asked Claire.

"Jack, Jack Cabot. My daughter Alexandra, she is in danger as is your newborn." Said Jack hoping to connect with the mother in Claire.

"OUT!" Shouted Claire. "This is between me and him."

"Sister, you cannot be serious." Whispered Tess in a harsh voice.

"Leave." Replied Claire her eyes fixed on Jack.

Once they were alone she said, "Tell me of this prophesy."

Unfolding the small scroll he had carried with him he cleared his throat, "It reads."

'_Under the bloodmoon of a war thrice fought, __  
Will be born, one of fire and one of ice.  
The oldest of foes, to become the truest of friends.  
As they stand and fight, to stave off endless night.'_

"Last night was a bloodmoon, the first in a hundred years." Added Jack.

"You think I don't know about moons." Asked Claire slowly circling the still vampire. Although she could sense no dishonesty in his emotions, she wasn't willing to take that chance with her child so close.

"I meant no disrespect." Replied Jack holding his hands up in surrender. "My mate, my human mate died after the birth of our daughter and if any of my kind found out I was here I would be destroyed."

"My child is also half-human, you're sure this prophesy relates to our children?" Asked Claire.

"Yes, I'm sure. That's why I'm here, I want peace between our kinds."

Before she could reply she felt her heart start to hammer in her chest, the part of her mind always connected with David's emotions, always so calm and peaceful suddenly screamed in pain and fear.

Turning she sprinted from the room, yelling commands at the guards as she passed, shifting in to her wolf form she crashed into the room holding her family, skidding to a stop as she took in the room. There were no guards alive, she could just hear the faint heartbeat of her daughter in the corner.

Looking around the room, she couldn't sense David, it was as if part of her mind was missing. Scanning the room again she could see him propped against the wall nearest Casey's crib, rushing towards him she morphed into her human form. Dropping to her knee's she gently cradled him to her chest, as she looked into his lifeless eyes she knew she had been tricked. Howling in agony she raced back to the ante-room, it might not bring her love back but tearing the Vampire apart with her teeth would give her great joy.

Reaching the room she saw it was empty she gave an angry growl tearing the door from its hinges throwing it at the wall, followed by the chairs and anything else that wasn't nailed down.

-  
Jack had looked up in alarm as the wolf woman had fled from the room, he was debating following when a howl of pain reached him, stepping from the room he saw three of his coven fighting a wolf, stepping forward to give aid he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, dragging him from the compound, before he was thrown to the ground.

"I gave you life and this is how you repay me?" Hissed Clay, stepping forward.

"Clay, please I have to protect my daughter." Pleaded Jack.

"Your daughter will be my queen, I will raise her to kill the very people you tried to broker a deal with."

"Please..." Begged Jack, knowing he couldn't fight the four men surrounding him.

"It is with sadness I announce our brother Jack Cabot, most loved brother was killed tonight in an ambush by werewolves." Said Clay stepping forward and grasping Jack's head and twisting until it snapped off.

Tossing it to the ground he ordered, "Dispose of his body and wait for the wolf, I have been assured she will be leaving soon. Make sure she doesn't live."

-  
Back inside the compound Claire was slumped on the floor cradling her lover to her chest, how could she have been so stupid? She didn't even look up as the door opened, her grief numbing all of her other senses.

"Sister, the pack is calling for your execution." Said Tess.

"Why?" Replied Claire.

"You let the vampire in and now half our guard are dead. Sister, I don't want to see you killed, you should leave now." Replied Tess.

Claire finally looked up at her sister, "I can't go on the run with my daughter, besides I'm no coward."

"Leave the pup with me, I will raise her along side Dani and when she is of age I will pass her control of the pack." Replied Tess with a sisterly smile.

"Leave her? I can't leave her." Replied Claire as she looked into the green eyes if her daughter.

"You have no choice, the pack will kill you. Leave at least she will be able to come and find you when she is older."

"You'll raise her as your own? You'll protect her and teach her our ways?" Asked Claire.

"I promise." Replied Tess.

Casting a look at the door, Claire could hear angry voices getting closer, pressing a last kiss to her daughters head, she fled through the secret door. As she skidded into the woods she heard almost silent footfalls, as she looked around her she realised she had been betrayed, surrounded by four large vampires she raised her head intending to take as many of them down with her as possible before they succeeded in killing her.

She fought with everything she had, but as the darkness closed over her, she thought of her daughter, her helpless daughter she had abandoned to the care of her sister, her sister who betrayed her.

-  
As Tess looked around the empty chamber she smiled to herself, she was Alpha now. Walking to the crib holding her nice she debated smothering her, but as her hand hesitated over the pillow the door opened admitting what was left of the guard.

"We are betrayed. My sister has abandoned us in our hour of need. I will take over, I will lead the attack against the bloodsuckers who killed our brothers and sisters." Said Tess, her voice full of grief and sincerity.

As they bowed to her she felt the thrill of victory, "First I have a difficult task that must be undertaken, with a heavy heart I must pass sentence on my sister. She let in the Vampire, she fled rather than face us and she married a human allowing him into our home. Therefore, with a sad heart, I proclaim her a traitor and sentence her to exile on pain of death and further more move that her offspring not be allowed to inherit her position when she comes of age, what say you?"

After much agreement and a few quiet refusals that were quickly silenced by those loyal to her, Tess was accepted as leader. "Before we leave to grieve our losses, there is just the marking of the pup as a traitor to be undertaken. Who will do it?"

Looking around she could see no one was keen on being the person to mark the child, sentimental fools. "Jake, as leader of the guard it falls to you to deliver the punishment."

"But...but she is just a pup, just one moon old." Argued the wolf, he was loyal to Claire and always would be.

"I am your Alpha and you will obey me! Or face the same fate." Snarled Tess.

With a hesitant look at Ivy, Jake stepped forward and accepted the brand from another guard, as he muttered a prayer for forgiveness under his breath. He pressed the hot brand into Casey's skin causing her to howl out in agony and morph into wolf form. As she whimpered in pain she could not know that her fate had just been sealed.

-  
As Clay glanced down at the small bundle part of him wanted to pitch her off the nearest cliff and be done with it, but if she was to be as powerful as Rosie claimed she would be the ultimate weapon, one he could not allow to slip through his fingers.

As soon as she was old enough her education would begin, for now he needed someone to raise her, as he considered those loyal to him he decided Lena Petrotsky would be perfect, she had more reason than most to hate the wolves, yes, she would be perfect. As Alex cooed in her sleep, she had to way of knowing her future had been predestined, by words she would never hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eighteen years later,**  
Alexandra Cabot stepped into the darkened warehouse, pausing she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to settle around her. Taking a deep breath she let her senses explore the space, she could heart two..no three heart beats on the first floor and four more on the floor above her. Taking a breath she could taste three humans, three vampires and something else, something new. A dog..it smelled like the wolves she had encountered, only more potent, this was certainly her toughest challenge so far.

Taking a small soundless step, she began to edge her way around the edge of the warehouse, heading for the strongest opponents first. She could hear the human hearts racing in fear, their panic overwhelming her olfactory senses, the vampire hearts beating at the steady one beat a minute, no fear in their scent. Stepping up behind the first of her targets, she placed the tip of her sword against his throat hissing, "Yield or die."

"I Yield." Replied David, he was impressed he was one of the most experienced soldiers in the army, he had trained Alex and was proud of her achievements. He hadn't even sensed her approach, nor heard her steps. He marvelled at her skill and strategy, maybe Clay was wrong and her human side gave her strength and skill not weakness.

"Good." Replied Alex, melting back into the shadows as she headed towards her next target. David had posed the main challenge as her trainer, which was why she went after him first. Her next target was Tony, he was extremely quick, so quick some said he could sense the future. As she approached she deliberately kicked up a cloud of dust before, moving to the other side. As Tony focused on the dust he failed to realise Alex her stepped behind him.

"Yield or feel my sword." Growled Alex, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the line she had just uttered. She was shocked as he swung a small-sword up at her, its smaller blade making her arm vibrate as they connected. Quickly countering she swept her foot round bringing his legs from under him, leaning forward she pressed the tip to his throat, she heard the subtle change in his heartbeat, fear, he was afraid, "Do you Yield?"

"Yes." Spat Tony.

"Good." Replied Alex standing back up, feeling slightly smug she was caught off guard as Tony flicked a small knife at her, it's blade nicking her skin. Bringing her hand to her wound she growled in the back of her throat as it came away sticky with blood. Swinging her sword with all her might she brought the flat side across Tony's ribs causing his to double over, before bringing the handle down on the back if his head, knocking him to the ground.

Breathing heavily she pressed the tip of the blade over his heart, it would be so easy to press the blade in and end his afterlife, closing her eyes she took a calming breath and pulled her sword back.

Suddenly the lights switched on momentarily blinding her as Clay walked in tossing her to the ground as he took her sword and drove it deep into Tony's chest. Throwing the sword aside he glared at Alex, "No, no, no! How many times do I have to tell you, don't hesitate? Show the beasts no mercy, remember what they did to your father."

"I'm sorry, he is one of us." Muttered Alex as she picked herself up off the floor, dusting off her trousers as she did so.

"I'm sorry won't save you out there! Focus Alexandra, there will come a time when you must lead our people. He knew the risk, he made you bleed and still you showed him mercy. What will it take to make you see what you must do? What you were born to do?"

"I'm sorry." Replied Alex, staring at her boots.

"Stop saying sorry! Your father had gifts, obviously your human side had left you weak, just like your mother."

"I'm not weak!" Growled Alex.

"Then prove it." Snapped Clay, as he turned to leave he ordered, "Again."

Alex took a deep breath as the warehouse was once again plunged into darkness, closing her eyes she tried to ignore the burning pain in her side. Letting her senses locate the people in the warehouse she needed to find.

Her steps were noisier this time as her calm confidence was replaced with a burning anger, she wasn't sure who she was angry at, Tony for not yielding, Clay for killing him or her parents for dying and leaving her in Clay's care. He wasn't cruel to her, she was fed and clothed, her education was the best, he didn't even object to her penchant for female lovers, of which there had been many. Nor her disgust at blood, she preferred to feed as a human, her mother's influence no doubt, up yet he treated her as if she was his possession, something be had total control over and she hated it.

Her mind had been so occupied she hadn't realised she had ascended to the first floor, shaking her head to clear it she crouched as she watched the three humans guarding the dog, her main target, she knew his death was the only thing Clay would accept as a victory. Stepping from her hiding spot she quickly dispatched the three humans, choosing to knock them unconscious rather than kill them.

As she approached she watched the dog cower, it didn't want to fight any more than she did, but she had no choice. If she must kill him she would at least make it quick, swinging her sword the way David taught her, she felt the blade connect with his flesh, flesh that have to resistance to the sharp edge of her blade.

Breathing heavily she watched as the body of the dog turned into a human, a werewolf, she had killed her first werewolf. She should be happy, she had slayed a beast, one of the beasts that had savaged her family, yet, she felt empty, hollow and sick to her stomach.

Blinking rapidly as the lights flickered back on, she swallowed the be rising in her throat as Clay greeted her with a hug. "I knew it, you're ready." Clapped Clay. "Lena, will be so pleased."

"Ready?" Asked Alex her voice sounding weak even to her own ears.

Clay was so wrapped up in his own excitement that Alex's shaky voice didn't register, "To take over the company of course. You're ready to take your rightful place."

"Okay." Replied Alex, her eyes still fixed on the bloody corpse of the werewolf she had killed.

"Alex, have no fear, this is what you were born to do, your half human side, allows you to walk in the sunlight, so it seems it has a use after all. You may take two companions with you. Be ready to leave at dusk."

With that he walked away, leaving Alex alone shaking in the bright lights of the warehouse, it seemed her life was decided for her, all she could do was follow the path of her destiny and hope she lived up to the expectations of her people.

-/-  
Casey Novak, had just finished cleaning the kitchen, one of the many chores her aunt, the packs alpha had assigned to her in return for the pack not casting her out, in all it wasn't the worst of the chores she undertook. As she was walking back to her room, the balmy night air draining her of the last of her energy. As she walked into the small courtyard she heard heavy footsteps behind her, bracing herself for the abuse that was to come she kept her head down. She was so focused on reaching her destination that she walked into someone, the force of the force of the collision sending her to the floor.

Before she could catch her breath or sit up a boot connected with her stomach, attempting to roll away from her attacker, she staggered to her feet only to feel another blow to her back sending back to the ground. She grunted in paid as blow after blow rained down on her, as she curled in to a ball and waited for them to get bored or the darkness to overtake her she found herself wishing it would all just end. Once she was sure they had gone she staggered to her feet heading towards her room.

Sliding down the wall of her room the pain from her last beating, mixing with her exhaustion, bringing tears to her eyes. Hanging her head she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks making no move to wipe them, it was all so unfair. She was constantly ostracised by the rest if the pack as punishment for a crime her mother supposedly committed, when she was just a day old. The same day, she herself was born, her father was murdered by vampires and her mother betrayed all she stood for. The day her fate was decided.

Hearing the door open she quickly wiped the tears that had fallen and attempted to climb to her feet, she wouldn't show weakness. As Ivy stepped into the room Casey felt her heart rate start to settle as she slumped back down to the floor.

"Oh, child again?" Asked Ivy kindly as she quickly set about getting g the equipment she need to clean up the various cuts and bruises that covered Casey's face. "Why do you not fight back? I'm sure Jake or Kim could teach you."

"I can't, I'm forbidden." Relied Casey bitterly, "I won't have Jake, Kim or you in anymore danger. I know you face her wrath every-time you patch me up."

Ivy was silent as she helped Casey shrug out if her shirt, blanching at the traitors mark upon Casey's right shoulder, it stood out against the younger woman's pale skin, the depth of the young woman's compassion and love constantly surprised her, despite all the suffering and hardships she faced.

"Tell me her story again?" Asked Casey, squeezing her eyes against the pain of Ivy's gentle ministrations. Ivy had taken care of her since she was a child, teaching her, feeding her and tending her wounds. Her half human side prevented her from healing as quickly as a wolf would, she was sure that provided her aunt and cousin with great amusement as they aimed their blows at her.

Giving a sad smile Ivy began, "Your mother, Claire, she was beautiful, you look just like her." Seeing Casey blush and about to speak she waved a hand, "Oh hush child, it's true."

"Thank you." Whispered Casey, it was these small kindnesses shown to her by Ivy and a few others that gave her the strength to get through each day.

Waving away Casey's thanks she went on, "Anyway, she was loyal and brave and had this gift. She could sense the emotions of those around her..."

"Did she do it? Did she betray the wolves?" Interrupted Casey, she had never asked the question before, but suddenly the answer seemed vital.

"Your mother, she made many mistakes. Was she a traitor, no I don't think so. She would have fought to the end to raise you. You were the most precious thing in her life, even though she had only known you for a day."

"Then why did she leave me?" Asked Casey her voice braking.

"To protect you." Replied Ivy.

Do I look protected?" Asked Casey, indicating her cuts and bruises old and new that littered her body. "Do you think she's dead?" Asked Casey.

Before Ivy could answer two guards stepped into the room, "Traitor, you're wanted by the alpha."

Climbing slowly to her feet Casey sent Ivy a warm smile as she pled hr shirt over her head and walked out of the room her head held high, stepping into the main room she tried not to let any emotion show on her face.

"Kneel slave." Growled Tess.

Doing as she was told Casey kneeled at her aunts feet, all the while keeping her face void of any emotion, "You sent for me...Mistress."

"I have good news, we will be leaving for the city tomorrow and you'll be coming with me as my...assistant. Be ready to leave at first light, that is all, now get out of my sight."

Bowing, Casey walked from the room, she doubted she would be treated any better in the city, she would just have to try to make the best of it. As she packed her meagre possessions in a bag she came across a wooden box, she was sure that hadn't been there when she left. Sitting on the bed she saw a small white envelope just inside.

'Your mother left this with me to give you on your eighteenth birthday, I'm giving it to you now as I fear this will be my last chance to do so. It will, I think, provide the answers to many of your questions. Keep it safe. Keep it hidden.'

There was no signature, deciding she needed to be ready for the morning, she hid the box and the envelope in the bottom of her bag. Laying back on her bed, she willed herself to rest before their move to the city the following morning.

The following evening they had arrived it the city and were preparing for their meeting Casey watched as a tall blonde woman strode into the room, it was clear she was in charge, she was closely followed my a tall brunette who looked somewhere between amused and bored and a shorter blonde woman who was smiling widely. She was so focused on thesaurus the beautiful woman's lips moved, that she failed to notice her name being called until her cousin Sally poked her in the ribs.

Looking up she gulped at the anger in her aunts eyes, which was quickly replaced with a smile as warm as frostbite. "This is my niece, Cassandra. "

Reaching out a hand Casey gasped as she was bombarded with emotion she felt, it was strange she generally felt noting but suddenly she felt shock, an underlying anger and a sense of attraction that she was sure weren't her emotions. Quickly letting go she stepped to the back of the group, hoping to call no more attention to herself, her mind still on the blonde and the things she had felt.

As Alex reached forward to grasp the reserved looking woman's hand, she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her right shoulder, almost bringing her to her knee's. Quickly letting go she forced a smile to her face, "A pleasure. Abbie, will you show them to their office? Excuse me ladies."

Walking into the first empty room she could find, she quickly removed her jacket and shirt looking for any sign of injury. Finding none, she rubbed the spot that had burned with such intense pain, her mind on the quiet redhead and the way she had kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

Neither had noticed Clay watching their first meeting from his hidden spot behind the thick glass, his anger mounting by the second. That stupid wolf, she was supposed to get rid of the child, not raise her and being her here, he should have killed her himself. He couldn't risk all he had worked for, she would have to die and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; To the reviewer know as Historygeeksucks, you amuse me so please continue to post your adorable reviews On all of my stories. To everyone else, thank you for the love and support on not just this, but all my stories. Enjoy this latest offering and leave your thoughts. **

That night Casey arrived back in her room, she would be sharing with Kim and Serena so at least she didn't have to worry about being attacked, or her stuff being taken. Serena was Ivy's daughter and had always treated her with kindness and Kim was part of the guard and pretty much ignored everyone.

Flopping down on her bed she felt as if her head was spinning, all afternoon she had been bombarded with the strangest emotions, as her aunt had pinned her to the wall she had felt a burning resentment and fear that she had never felt before, the sensation dissipating as soon as her aunt had stepped away. Then as she had collected papers for her aunt she had felt a strong sense of boredom from the woman, Abbie as they had shaken hands and curiosity and attraction from the other woman Olivia.

None of those incidents had been as strong as those she felt from the blonde, she had watched the blonde that afternoon, hidden from sight and had been awed by the confidence and grace the woman possessed. She was impressed by the way people respected the blonde, they listened when she spoke and made sure to follow out her orders. She wondered if that was how it had been for her mother when she was the leader of the pack, what it must be like to have people treat you with respect and not contempt.

Casey had never given any thought to a mate before, her pack treated her as if she carried some contagious disease, she had few friends let alone romantic encounters. She was often grateful for their treatment a beating was easer to overcome than the thought of being used by the pack sexually as her aunt had often threaten. That threat had caused her more fear than all the beatings added together. Yet, as she had watched Alex, she found herself wondering what it would be like to be kissed by her, held by her, to be touched without the anger or sadistic fun.

Trying to push the thought of the blonde aside she closed her eyes, as she was starting to relax she remembered the box she had hidden in her bag the previous day. Feeling a jolt of energy she reached into her bag and rummaged through the clothes and books she had hastily packed until she found the box, as she returned to her bunk she set the box down carefully her hands shaking as she lifted the lid.

As she looked down into the box she wasn't sure what she was expecting to find, but a mouldy looking leather-bound book certainly wasn't it. For a moment she debated the idea this could be another of her cousins tricks, like the time she pretended someone hd sent Casey a birthday gift, only for her to open it and a river of silver shavings to fall across her lap, burning her hands and legs, if she had been a full werewolf it would most likely have killed her.

Something in her mind was telling her it was safe and to pick up the book, it was as if she could feel something warm drawing her towards the book, reaching in she gently lifted the book out. As she held the book in her hands she felt a sense of peace and something else she couldn't place settle in her chest. Cracking the cover she stared down at the looping hand writing,

'_Cassandra, if you're reading this then my worst fears are confirmed, I'm so sorry my darling that I was not able to raise you and show you the love you deserve. This quick note is all I can leave you, Cassandra, my Sweet girl, know that I never betrayed my pack, I would never have done anything to place you in harm's way. Even after the vampires killed your father, I was willing to discuss peace for your safety, for the future of the pack, never for my own gain. Your father was an amazing man, so warm and kind, his mind sharp and open to the world. I only wish we were able to raise you. Beware of your aunt her resentment has always caused contention between us. This book will tell you the history of our pack and your place in it and will explain your gift. I love you with all of my heart, never doubt who you truly are, my daughter a true Lykos.'_

As Casey reread the note she felt such as overwhelming sense of grief and loss that for the first time in a long time she began to cry softly, falling asleep clutching the book as a child might clutch a safety blanket. Unaware she was being observed from outside her bedroom window by the very blonde she had spent much of the day thinking about.

Alex watched until she was sure Casey was asleep there was something about the quiet redhead that called to her, sighing she headed back to the office. As she walked her mind was still on the sleeping woman, she couldn't fix her mind on anything but Casey, she was used to women holding her attention briefly, a fleeting physical attraction soon squashed by a night under the sheets, but she had never felt such intense need to see and touch someone.

Walking into the building she saw Abbie leaning against the far wall thick tinted glasses protecting her eyes from the dull winter sun, "Hey, what are you doing down here? Topping up your tan?" Greeted Alex with a smirk.

Abbie waited until they were in the elevator away from any lingering humans to reply, "Haha, we can't all be mutants."

"Don't be jealous." Replied Alex bumping her shoulder against her friend, "What were you doing downstairs?"

"Clay is looking for you and Al he sounded pissed, like the time you bedded his human mistress pissed."

"Oh joy." Replied Alex trying to play off her nervousness.

"I'll be in your office." Replied Abbie as the doors opened. "Good luck."

Muttering a quick 'Thanks' she headed for Clay's office pausing to take a breath, she knocked on the door and walked inside, she found him staring out of the window. As she studied his back she felt as if she was burning, an impossibility considering her half human side allowed her to walk in the sunlight. Taking a breath she wondered if this was like the phantom pain she had felt when shaking hands with the redhead earlier that day.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the room being plunged into darkness, the absence of light brought instant relief from the pain she had felt.

"Do you know why I asked to see you?" Asked Clay as he sat at his desk, studying the young woman before him, it really was a shame he hadn't bedded her, she was quiet appealing.

"No, is something wrong?" Asked Alex, fighting her nerves.

"The redheaded mutt, Cassandra. She's from the Lykos clan."

Alex felt her knee's buckle, "The clan that killed my father." Whispered Alex, her mind spinning.

"The very same, it was her mother that orchestrated his death." Replied Clay, "You know what must happen?"

"Y-yes, but killing her for something her mother did, doesn't seem right, especially as we are attempting to work with them. Do we really want to risk another war." Replied Alex.

"How many times must I tell you, it is not your place to question me?" Asked Clay walking Alex backwards into the wall. "Just because I had a hand in raising you don't think I wont end your worthless existence."

Gulping Alex attempted to hide her fear, "As you wish, I'll have some one take care of it."

"Not some one, you, you will deal with the mutt." Replied Clay, a vindictive smirk on his face.

"M-me?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, you."

"Why, we have troops for this kind of thing." Argued Alex.

"Yes, but you need to toughen up. Where better to begin that with the daughter of the wolf that slayed your father."

"But..."

"No more. Do as you are told or there will be consequences for you and your little friends."

"Yes Sir." Replied Alex.

"It must not be done until after the party on Saturday." Replied Clay. "Do not fail me Alexandra."

"Yes Sir." Replied Alex meekly, turning to leave his office. Walking in to her own office, her friends Abbie and Olivia relaxing on the couch watching something on Alex's laptop.

"How'd it go?" Asked Liv, glancing up at her friend.

"I have to kill Casey." Replied Alex, jumping down in her chair.

"Which of the mutt's is Casey?"Asked Abbie, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

"The redhead and don't call her a mutt." Snapped Alex, putting her head in her hands.

Abbie and Liv looked at each other, it was no secret Alex sought peace not war and that she preferred the company of female mates, but defending a wolf was out of character even for Alex.

"What makes you hesitant? I'd thought you of all people would want the wolves to pay?" Asked Abbie.

"I do. I just. I can't explain it, there's something about her that draws me towards her." Replied Alex, dragging a hand through her hair.

"Alex, they killed your father and countless of our kind."Replied Abbie.

"I know, I know." Replied Alex, struggling to understand her own mind, let alone explain it to her friends.

"Al, you want us to take care of it?" Asked Liv, her voice gentle, she like Alex preferred the idea of peace over war.

"NO. I mean Clay was very clear, it has to be me." Replied Alex.

"Okay, but we're here for you." Added Abbie.

Standing Alex offered her thanks before leaving her office, stepping out into the now dark night, a smile stretching across her face at the snow starting to fall. Although the temperature was of little importance to Alex, she turned up the collar to her long black coat and began walking down the street, feeling someone bump into her she muttered an apology without bothering to look up.

Arriving at her apartment she reached into her pocket to pull out her keys, only for her hand to close around an envelope, pulling it out she saw it was addressed to her in handwriting she didn't recognise. Letting herself inside her apartment she quickly sat at the table turning the envelope over in her fingers she realised someone had slipped it into her jacket, probably the person she bumped into on the street.

Taking a deep breath she eased the envelope open, her frown deepening as she pulled out small gold band and a letter in untidy scrawl that looked a lot like her own.

'_Alexandra,  
First and most importantly, know I love you and I hope you never have to read this letter, if you do then I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see the person you've become. Alexandra I'm sure you have many questions about your mother and I have only a page to answer them. You are named for her, she was beautiful, kind and smart. Far too good for me, although she only got to hold you for a few seconds she loved you as I, myself do._

_She was human, as soon as I met her I knew my heart was lost, she accepted what I was without question, even though it was one of our kind that killed her brother, she harboured no ill feeling. I begged her many times to allow me to change her, but she believed in a God I don't claim to understand. She was so brave even at the end. I loved her, enough to let her go, I know had I changed her against her will she would never have forgiven me. The ring was hers, I gave it to her the day she told me we were to have a daughter, she made me promise that one day it would be yours, a reminder of your parents who loved you._

_Alexandra, beware of Clay, he was once a good man, a man who wanted to protect our kind, but power has corrupted his heart. The wolves can be reasoned with, peace can be achieved and you my darling girl hold the key to that peace._

Alex could feel her hand shaking as she came to the end of the page, turning it over she continued reading.

_There was a prophesy foretold when our kinds started this war, 'Under the bloodmoon of a war thrice fought, Will be born, one of fire and one of ice. The oldest of foes, to become the truest of friends. As they stand and fight, to stave off endless night.'_

_That my daughter is you and a wolf of the Lykos clan born under the same moon. You hold the survival of not just our kind, but all of man kind in your hands. I'm sorry to leave you this burden, but I know in my heart you will succeed. Remember my daughter, that we are always with you.  
All my love, your father._

Putting the letter aside he slid the ring on to her finger and walked to the window looking out over the city she could feel her mind racing, maybe this was why she was so drawn to Casey. Could she go against Clay? Could she kill Casey? These questions plagued her all night, not even the attentions of the two women occupying her bed could distract her.

The following day Alex was still trying to work out what to do, she tried to stay away from Casey, sending Abbie to the meeting in her place. As much as she didn't want to see the redhead, she couldn't help but watch her from behind the blinds in her office. As she watched the brat, Sally shove Casey into the wall making her drop the papers she was carrying, she felt an anger so strong roar in her ears. It was as if Casey sensed her anger as at that moment, the woman turned and looked toward the spot in her office Alex was occupying.

As Casey looked towards the office she could sense an intense anger that almost made her hands shake. As she hadn't seen the blonde all day she decided to take a look inside, to try and work out the emotions swirling around her. Gently opening the door she felt herself being pulled in side and shoved roughly against the now closed-door.

"Snooping Mutt?" Growled Alex.

"N-no. I must have gone in the wrong room." Replied Casey, her nerves coming not from fear but being so close to the blonde.

"Really?" Asked Alex, taking a step back to lean against her desk.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll leave now." Replied Casey turning to leave, only to be stopped by Alex's voice.

"No, you'll leave when I say you can." Growled Alex. "I don't like mutts in my personal space."

"My apologies leech." Replied Casey, refusing to back down. Too many people had pushed her around, that stopped now.

"I've always wanted a pet." Smirked Alex. "They say you can kick a dog and it'll still be loyal. Are you a loyal doggie?"

"I'm nobody's pet." Replied Casey pushing Alex away only for the blonde to grab her wrist, in a firm but gentle hold. "You don't want to hurt me." Replied Casey in a sure voice.

"You think I'm afraid of you mutt?" Asked Alex, using her speed and strength to press Casey up against the wall, the pain in her shoulder returning with full force.

"No, I know your afraid." Replied Casey not flinching, she could feel Alex's arousal as strong as her own.

"Of you? I think not." Smirked Alex, her eyes drifting to Casey's plump red lips.

"Then do it." Whispered Casey, green eyes locked with blue in a silent battle for control.

Swallowing deeply Alex began to close the gap between them, their eyes still locked as she brushed their lips together in a whisper of a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the lightness of the kiss both women gasped at the sensations it caused in their bodies, it was as if a thousand volts raced through Alex's body. Stumbling backwards so her back was leaning against her desk Alex clutched her shoulder the pain almost bringing her to her knees.

"You're in pain." Said Casey stepping towards Alex, seeing the blonde about to object she shook her head, "Don't lie to me I can, I can feel it."

"You can feel my pain?" Asked Alex, her teeth clenched from the pain.

"I don't know, I can feel...everything." Replied Casey reaching out a hand to the blonde.

Crying out as the pain intensified Alex replied, "My shoulder."

"Show me." Ordered Casey gently helping Alex's remove her blouse, looking at the unblemished skin a frown on her face, "I don't see anything."

"It only happens when I touch you." Replied Alex through gritted teeth, "What have you done to me mutt?"

"N-nothing." Replied Casey frowning when she realised Alex was clutching the exact spot on her shoulder where the traitors mark sat upon her own shoulder.

"Then what's wrong with me? I feel like I've gone ten rounds with half an army." Asked Alex a hint of fear creeping into her voice.

"I-I think I might have an idea." Replied Casey.

"Tell me." Demanded Alex.

"I think you might be feeling my physical pain." Replied Casey.

"What?" Asked Alex a look of disbelief on her face.

"I know that sounds insane...turn around and close your eyes." Replied Casey, "Please, you can trust me."

"Okay, but know I won't hesitate to separate your head from your shoulders if you try anything." Threatened Alex, although there was no heat in her words, she trusted Casey for reasons she couldn't articulate.

"I know." Replied Casey, waiting until the blonde turned her back before pinching herself on the arm hard enough to wince, a smirk tugging at her lips when she saw Alex hiss and rub the same spot on her arm.

"Turn around." Ordered Casey, once Alex was facing her she repeated the action, "I was right." She could feel Alex's confusion.

"I-I don't understand." Whispered Alex slumping down on the couch in her office, "Is it just with you?"

"I don't know." Admitted Casey sitting next to Alex on the couch. "I just know I'm drawn to you."

"There's something that draws us together, something stronger than I've ever felt before. Have you heard of the Bloodmoon prophesy?" Asked Alex turning to face Casey.

"No, should I have?" Asked Casey with a frown, she could feel arousal, curiosity and sadness radiating from the blonde.

"Maybe, there is a prophesy that says one of your kind a Lykos and one of my kind will be born under the same moon and will unite to save not just our people but mankind. Who are you?"

"Casey Lykos." Replied Casey her face pale. "My mother was Claire Lykos she was the alpha of our pack before she was betrayed by a vampire, Jack Cabot. He claimed he had information that could save me and then let his kind in and they slaughtered my father and many of our pack." Replied Casey.

"Jack Cabot was my father." Growled Alex pinning Casey to the sofa they were occupying, "Your mother killed him, whist he pleaded for peace."

Swallowing her fear and desire Casey took a deep breath, "My mother did no such thing." Snapped Casey. "She trusted him and he led an army into our compound and slaughtered my people under this so-called 'banner of peace'."

"No. No, he wouldn't do that, he was a good man." Replied Alex, pressing Casey down harder on the sofa, despite her anger she was fighting the temptation to kiss the woman beneath her.

"Do it." Challenged Casey with a raised eyebrow.

Growling in the back of her throat Alex leaned down and claimed Casey's lips in a hard kiss, using her body to hold Casey in place. Ending the kiss she dragged her teeth across the pale skin of Casey's throat, moaning at the feeling of Casey's pulse pounding under her lips, she fought the urge to mark her.

Casey had never felt so many emotions at one time, her body felt as if it was on fire, she whimpered with disappointment as Alex pulled away, the feeling of Alex's teeth at her throat had made her skin prickle with a desire she didn't know she possessed.

They were both panting as they tried to process every thing they had learned and felt, the silence settling between them. "I should go." whispered Casey, getting no response from the blonde she stood and slipped from the room.

As she walked Casey's mind was on the blonde, as she recalled the feeling of the blondes lips on hers she shivered with pleasure. Arriving back in her room Case was shocked to find her belongings in disarray, her bed had been tossed, the covers ripped apart with claws the stuffing spilling on to the floor. Her bags had been emptied and the canvass ripped into small squares.

Dropping to her knee's she picked up what was left of her belongings, the box that had held her mothers journal had been smashed the book missing, slumping down she put her head in her hands losing the battle to hold in her tears.

Hearing soft footsteps she looked up to see Kim watching her with a look of sympathy on her face, "What?" Snapped Casey.

"Your aunt sent me to collect you." Replied Kim her voice and eyes typically devoid of emotion.

"Fine." Replied Casey climbing to her feet determined not to show any weakness.

"Here." Whispered Kim handing Casey her mothers journal.

Looking down at the book in her hands Casey opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find the words to express her thanks, "H-how?"

"I heard your aunt order your belongings searched, by that I knew she meant destroyed. Luckily I got here before your cousin, that isn't to fall into her hands." Replied Kim shrugging her shoulders, "I'm sorry it was all I managed to save."

"Its..thank you." Whispered Casey.

"From now on keep it on you, it's the best way to keep it safe." Ordered Kim.

"I will, thank you." Whispered Casey, she could sense Kim's sincerity and sympathy as she spoke.

Giving a curt nod Kim span on her heel, "Lets not loiter, your aunt isn't in the best of moods today."

Tucking the small book into the back pocket of her jeans Casey followed the guard from the room, as they passed Serena she felt attraction and a hint of longing coming from Kim, filing the information away for later use she stepped into her aunts office. The memory of Alex's kiss and Kim's act of friendship giving her strength to endure the abuse that flowed.

Alex was still staring at the door Casey had let though when Clay marched into her office without knocking causing her to jump, "C-Clay?"

"I wanted to make sure you have everything in place for tonight." Smiled Clay in a way that let Alex know he was not asking about the party.

"I-I..." Stuttered Alex.

"Stop stuttering and get a grip." Snapped Clay roughly dragging Alex to her feet.

"Yes, everything is in place." Replied Alex stepping back and creating a measure of distance between the two of them.

"Good, I'll see you at the party. Make sure to wear something...pretty." Replied Clay turning on his heel and leaving.

As she stared at the door an idea came to Alex's mind, all she needed to do was get the redhead to agree. Heading to her apartment she showered and dressed in a back suit with a deep red blouse, before she left she slipped the letter from her father into her pocket.

Walking into the lavishly decorated hall Alex let her eyes run over the people gathered until they landed on the person she was desperate to see, the redhead was dressed in a form-fitting black dress, whilst it was probably on of the cheapest outfits worn by any of the guests she looked sensational, she was drawing many appreciative glances from the other guests, including Clay.

Collecting a glass from one of the passing waitresses she witched as she felt a stabbing pain in her heel as their fingers brushed, just as was about to reach for her own heel she realised the waitress must have a blister, cursing under her breath she continued to make her way across to Casey.

Her progress was halted by the appearance of a flustered looking Abbie, "Alex, you need to come with me."

Sighing Alex gave a small shake of the head, "I can't right now Abbie."

Not letting go of Alex's arm Abbie lowers her voice and hissed, "Alex, listen to me. Clay has given the order that you and the redhead wolf are both to be killed as soon as the party ends. You need to leave now."

Blinking rapidly Alex felt the room slip out of focus before a sharp shake from Abbie brought her back to the present, "Okay, I'll get Casey. Please come with us, once he knows you've warned me you'll be in danger?" Asked Alex.

"Alex..."

"Please you're my best friend I'm not willing to leave you behind, he'll use you to get to me. Please either come with us or just flee and make sure you take Olivia with you." Pleased Alex as she searched the room for Casey.

"If I stay I can pass on information to you." Argued Abbie.

"Abbie, he'll kill you just for fun. Please don't stay, I know somewhere we can go, where we'll be safe." Begged Alex.

"Okay, I'll get Liv and meet you in the lobby in five minutes." Replied Abbie.

Alex walked across to Casey who was standing off to one side watching the people around her, as Alex got close she felt a wave of pain grip her ribs almost taking her breath away. Grounding her teeth at the pain she felt her anger build at the thought someone had hurt Casey. Reaching the redhead she gently gripped Casey's elbow, "We need to leave now."

"W-what? Why?"Asked Casey despite the fact she was already following the blonde out of the hall and into an empty corridor.

"Clay has given the order that we're both to die. Please Casey trust me?" As blue eyes locked with green Casey knew she could trust Alex.

"Okay, where are we going?" Asked Casey as she followed Alex into the lobby of the hotel housing the party.

"Someone left me a letter from my dad it had some coördinates on it, he said it was somewhere I would be safe and find help." Replied Alex her eyes scanning the lobby as she waited for Liv and Abbie to arrive.

"What are we waiting for?" Asked Casey.

"Abbie and Liv, they're my best friends." Feeling Casey tense up she pulled her close and whispered, "I can't leave them behind, I promise they won't hurt you."

"I trust you, I don't know why but I do." Whispered Casey.

"That makes two of us. There here come on." Replied Alex taking Casey's hand they marched across the lobby until they reached Abbie and Liv.

"What the hell?" Asked Abbie, "We're taking your pet?"

"Enough!" Snapped Alex. "Casey is coming with us, if you don't like it we can go our separate ways."

"Whats the plan?" Asked Liv playing peacemaker.

There were so many emotions swirling around that Casey felt as if her head was going to split in two, until she felt Alex's hand on the small of her back and then all she could feel was Alex's desire to keep her safe.

"I'll give you the coördinates and we'll head there." Replied Alex as they headed outside the hotel, stepping into the light snow Alex, Liv and Abbie tensed up as they saw three of Clays personal guard coming towards them.

"Change of plan." Muttered Alex taking a defensive position in front of Casey, "Take Casey and go, I'll follow."

"No, you and Casey go, we'll hold them off." Replied Liv, seeing Alex hesitate she added, "Go!"

Casting her friends a grateful look she took hold of Casey's hand and dragged her into the woods behind the hotel, running until they couldn't hear anyone behind them. Coming to a halt Alex turned to look at Casey who was shivering from the cold, her shoes having been lost as they ran.

Slipping her suit jacket off she wrapped it around Casey's shoulders, "Here, your cold."

"T-thanks, what are we going to do now?" Asked Casey.

"I say we camp somewhere until the sun comes up and then move on." Replied Alex.

"What about the sun, doesn't it hurt you?" Asked Casey.

"My half human side stops it effecting me, we'll be safer traveling by day. The camp is about a day away, in the morning we can get a car and cover the ground quickly." Replied Alex scanning the area for somewhere they could hide.

"Okay, there's a cave about three miles west from here." Replied Casey, walking in that direction.

"How do you know that?" Asked Alex reaching for Casey's hand in a silent need for comfort.

"It's a wolf thing." Replied Casey.

"Like the emotion thing?" Asked Alex.

"No, that's just me. My mom could do it, I must get it from her." Replied Casey as they walked through the dark woods. "Can all vampires feel other people's pain?"

"No just me." Smiled Alex as she followed Casey into the small cave, had it not been for the redhead she wouldn't have known it was there. As they stepped inside they gave a sigh of relief at being out of the biting wind.

"You should get some sleep, I'll take first watch." Offered Casey.

"I don't need a lot of sleep, so I'll keep watch." Replied Alex with a soft smile, "Plus your hurt, so you need to rest."

"Okay." Replied Casey, tucking herself further into Alex's jacket she tried to relax but the cold was seeping into her bones, she debated changing into her wolf form but didn't want to put Alex off.

Alex could sense Casey's discomfort at the cold, opening her arms she pulled Casey against her front, their shared body heat lulling them both to sleep.

Waking up Alex looked down at the redhead curled around her, her face relaxed in sleep, she knew they needed to get moving but she spent a few moments watching the woman who had turned her life upside down.

Giving a reluctant sigh she gently shook Casey awake, "Hey Sleepyhead, we need to get going."

"Okay." Mumbled Casey, sitting up and stretching. Despite the circumstances it had been the best nights sleep she had ever had.

As they started walking they were too tired for much conversation, their senses on high alert for any threats they might face. As they reached a small town Alex who at least had shoes ducked into the store buying them both jeans, hiking boots and winter jackets. Twenty minutes later they were in a small coffee shop savouring the warmth and the fresh bagels and coffee's they were sharing.

"So whats next?" Asked Casey.

"I've arranged a car, we should reach the camp by nightfall." Replied Alex.

"Okay. Are you sure we can trust these people?" Asked Casey.

Running a hand through her tangled blonde hair Alex sighed, "I hope so, maybe once we get closer you'll be able to sense their intentions?"

"I-I can try. These senses are new, since the first time we met actually." Replied Casey, she sensed Alex's confusion, "What?"

"That's when my pain thing started as well." Replied Alex.

Before Casey could reply a man came over to their table and handed the blonde a set of car keys, as they talked Casey sensed something was off about him but couldn't put her finger on it as if he was hiding his emotions.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Alex's hand on her arm, "We should make a move."

"Alex, that guy...I don't trust him." Whispered Casey as the followed him out to the old truck she assumed they would be using.

Alex studied Casey's worried green eyes and debated what to do, lowering her voice she whispered, "We'll take the truck a little way and then go on foot."

"Okay." Replied Casey as she climbed into the passenger seat next to the blonde who was driving.

They passed the first few hour of the drive talking about books and music, they stopped for gas and ate lunch as they drove, the weather adding time to their journey.

As the grey afternoon gave way to the darkness of night their progress slowed further as the snow began to fall harder, making the wipers moan and move slower with each pass.

There was silence between them as they strained their eyes to see the road before them, as they rounded a bend Alex was forced to slam her foot down on the break as a figure stepped into the road. They could tell by his dress that he wasn't human, before Alex could react the truck was surrounded by at least ten figures.

Handing Casey a slip of paper Alex said, "Go wolf and run. Don't look back." As the figures got closer to the truck, she leaned across and pressed a soft kiss to Casey's warm cheek.

"I'll go wolf, but I'm not leaving you, we're in this together." Replied Casey, "On three?"

"On three." Replied Alex gripping the door handle.

"One, two, three." Called Casey as she threw the door open, hearing Alex do the same.

Before either of them could react the figures they hadn't seen because of the snow grabbed them and tied their hands behind their backs, without a word they where roughly shoved into the back of another truck.

Sitting as close together as their restraints would allow Casey rested her head on Alex's shoulder and whispered, "What ever happens, thank you for the kindness you've shown me."

"It's not over yet." Replied Alex, working to loosen the knot on her restraints.

Without any warning the truck came to a halt and they were pulled out and marched into the middle of a large compound. "I demand to know whose in charge here?" Demanded Alex, standing straight and shielding Casey from any harm that may come their way.

"I am." Replied a tall figure walking into the clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

"M-mother?" Asked Casey as she stared in disbelief at the woman who had just stepped into the clearing. She didn't know how she knew this woman was her mother, she just felt it. The same why she felt Alex's fear and anger and a multitude of other emotions from the people around them.

Turning to her daughter Claire Lykos lowered the hood she was wearing, the moonlight highlighting the scar the blighted her otherwise flawless face. "Hello Casey."

"I thought you were dead. They told me you were dead." Whispered Casey taking a step forward and reaching out a shaking hand to the woman before her.

"Why are they bound?" Demanded Claire.

"We thought it best, until you explained everything." Replied a familiar voice.

"Release them." Ordered Claire.

"Kim?" Asked Casey as the other woman efficiently removed the restraints on Casey's wrists and then Alex's.

"You know these people?" Asked Alex staring at Casey.

"No. Yes. No. I mean...Kim is one of my aunt's guards and so I know her." Replied Casey before shaking her head and walking back towards the blonde and joining their hands.

"What do you sense Alex?" Asked Claire addressing the blonde directly for the first time.

"Sense?" Asked Alex with a frown.

"Of the races of those around you. Vampires can tell races apart by smell can they not?" Seeing Alex nod she went on, "So tell me what you sense?" Repeated Claire her voice calm and authoritative.

Closing her eyes Alex took a deep breath, her eyes slamming open in confusion, how could that be. Closing her eyes she tried again getting the same results, "There are humans, wolves and vampires as well as a cross breads." Replied Alex with a look at Claire.

"You're correct, this is a safe place for all. It's late and you must both be hungry and tired, we have a hut prepared for you and I will arrange some food be sent in along with a change of clothes. You are safe here and I give you my word all of your questions will be answered in the morning. Kim show them their rooms."

"Mother, I..." Started Casey, stepping forwards again.

Stepping forward Claire reached out a hand and cupped Casey's cheek, "Tomorrow, I promise to explain everything."

"Okay." Whispered Casey her voice thick with tears.

"Miss Lykos, two of my friends are on their way here." Said Alex.

"I will alert our border patrol, give Kim their information and I give you my word no harm will come to them providing their intentions are honourable." Replied Claire.

"Thank you." Replied Alex as she reached for Casey's hand and followed the silent brunette towards a row of huts.

Unlocking the door to one of the bigger huts she handed the keys to Alex, "This is your home whilst you're here, it's your responsibility to keep it clean. Food will be brought to you. There is no hunting of humans allowed." Said Kim turning to leave.

Once they were alone Alex gave a small chuckle, "Chatty isn't she?"

Forcing a small smile Casey slumped heavily into one of the chairs and stared at the fire blazing in the fire-place. Her mind was racing trying to reconcile all she had learned in the last twenty-four hours.

Hearing a knock at the door, Alex went to answer it, taking the tray of food and a pile of clothing from the two vampires that delivered it, she walked back to where Casey was sitting still staring into space. "Are you hungry?" Asked Alex in a gentle voice.

"Not really." Replied Casey with a small smile.

"Me either." Admitted Alex as she looked around the hut she realised there were only two rooms, one appeared to be a bathroom meaning the other was bedroom.

Casey sensed Alex's sudden discomfort and looked up watching as the blondes eyes darted around the room, "Alex?"

"There's only one bedroom." Replied Alex.

"Oh. Its okay I can sleep on the floor, I've always slept on the floor." Replied Casey in a bitter voice. As she jumped to her feet and started to pace, "How has she been alive all this time and left me in that place? I'm so angry with her..but at the same time, how can I be she's alive and I have the chance to get to know her."

"Casey, I'm sure she will explain tomorrow. Everything you're feeling is natural." Replied Alex in calm voice as she reached out for Casey pulling her into her arms.

"I'm glad your with me." Whispered Casey as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Alex's.

Pulling the redhead closer Alex ran her tongue across the bottom of Casey lip before deepening their kiss, easily winning the battle for dominance. As the kiss ended they were both breathless, "Wow." Whispered Alex.

Smiling shyly Casey ducked her head as she admitted, "I've never kissed anyone before."

Placing her fingers under Casey's chin Alex carefully raised it until their eyes were locked. "It's okay, I'm not expecting anything from you." Replied Alex.

"I want to kiss you." Replied Casey, her eyes flicking down to Alex's lips.

"Then kiss me." Replied Alex.

"Y-your not repulsed by me?" Asked Casey.

"Your beautiful, brave and smart why would I be repulsed?" Asked Alex, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not used to people being nice to me." Admitted Casey.

"Well that changes now. Anyone who wants to hurt you will have to go through me!" Replied Alex in a firm voice.

"Thank you." Replied Casey.

"It's okay, you can pay me in kisses." Grinned Alex.

Pressing her lips against the blondes, Casey moaned as she felt Alex pull her close pressing their bodies together. As she felt Alex's fingertips brush her bear skin she felt her knee's buckle, causing her to lean further into Alex's embrace. She groaned in disappointment as Alex ended the kiss and took a small step back.

"How about we head to bed? I'm sure it's big enough to share." Smiled Alex.

"I-I haven't..." Stuttered Casey a deep blush colouring her cheeks.

Alex's eyes went wide as she realised what she had said, "No! I mean... We should sleep...or you know.."

Chuckling quietly at the stoic blonde stuttering and blushing Casey stepped forward and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss before replying, "I know what you mean."

Half an hour later they were laying in a comfortable silence, a small gap between them, "Why are we drawn together?" Asked Casey braking the silence.

"I don't know, but I'm glad it brought you into my life." Admitted Alex turning on her side to face Casey, reaching out and taking Casey's hand.

Mirroring Alex's position Casey replied, "Me too." Before being overtaken by a wide yawn.

"You should sleep." Whispered Alex.

"I know, my mind is racing." Replied Casey.

"What if I held you?" Offered Alex almost shyly.

"That would be nice." Replied Casey as she pressed herself into Alex's body, giving a sigh of contentment as the blonde pulled her close and began tracing random patterns on her hip as she lightly humming a tune that Casey found vaguely familiar but couldn't name. Making a note to ask the blonde what it was she was unable to fight the heaviness that filled her body, as her eyes drifted closed she felt Alex place a feather light kiss on the corner of her mouth and so for the first time she could remember she fell asleep wearing a smile.

The following morning they were collected and escorted to the large hut in the middle of the compound as they walked in they could see Claire, Kim and three other people studying a large map that was spread across the table. Sensing their arrival Claire gave the others their orders and waited until they were alone before turning to face the two woman, a small smile curling her lips as she saw their linked hands.

"Please sit down, would you like something to eat? Or drink?" Offered Claire.

Ignoring the question Casey demanded, "If you were alive why didn't you come back and get me? Why did you let them beat me? Why did you leave me in that hell if you had all if this?" Her voice trembling with rage.

"I couldn't come back for you without putting your life in danger. I'm truly sorry for everything you endured." Replied Claire. "Believe me when I say Tess will pay." Growled Claire, her anger palpable. "I made a mistake."

"I paid the price for your mistake every day of my life and now you expect me to just trust you. Why should I?" Demanded Casey her anger matching Claire's.

"Because every mistake I've ever made was made in my desire to protect you and my pack." Replied Claire.

"How about you start at the beginning?" Suggested Alex in a soft voice as she stepped between the two women.

Staring at the blonde Claire nodded. "You know Alex I saw a picture of your mother once, you look a lot like her, but you have your father's manner, calm and commanding. You should know he gave his life to keep you safe. I know there is a part of you hoping he was alive as I am, I wish he were but I'm afraid he was killed by Clay's men."

"Oh." Replied Alex swallowing the lump in her throat.

"There are people here who knew him well, I'm sure they will be happy to tell you about him and your mother once you've settled in." Replied Claire in a soft voice.

"Thank you." Replied Alex.

Giving a nod Claire turned to her own daughter who was staring out of the window, "Casey, It was never my intention to leave you, your father and myself, we loved you so much. Although we only got to spend a few hours with you, you completed our happiness."

"What was he like?" Asked Casey.

Giving a sad smile Claire replied, "He was brave, handsome and clever, he loved to read and travel. He loved you from the moment he first knew of your existence."

"What happened that day?" Asked Casey.

Taking a deep breath Claire walked to the fire and as she stared in to the flames she explained, "He came seeking peace, your father Jack, he told be of an ancient prophesy."

"The Bloodmoon prophesy?" Asked Alex.

"The very same. Replied Claire. "He came and sought peace despite the fact he knew it betrayed Vampire law and my pack would have killed him at the slightest provocation, yet he came anyway. As we talked some vampires managed to get into our compound, it was only later that I found out Tess had arranged to let them in. They slaughtered half our guard and David." Looking at Alex she added, "Your father he tried to help but somehow he was taken by the vampires."

Pausing as she recalled the horrors of that day Claire took a deep breath and continued, "I wish I had done more to help him, at the time I thought he had betrayed me and I let my anger rule my refusal to accept his aid. Maybe if I hadn't left him he would be alive."

"I doubt it, if Clay wanted him dead then, there was little anyone could have done to help him." Whispered Alex, gazing at the floor as she thought of her fathers bravery and Clay's cruel betrayal.

"You're too kind Alex." Replied Claire.

"That doesn't explain why you left me? Or why everyone thought you were dead?" Asked Casey, her voice softer now her anger was starting to recede.

"I'm getting there. Once the slaughter was over the pack, or at least what was left of it was in uproar. Tess, she convinced me the pack wanted my head and yours. My emotions were in overdrive and I couldn't sense her true motivations. She promised me you would be safe and cared for and then at eighteen would take your place as the packs alpha as is your birthright as my heir."

Giving a bitter laugh she went on, "Like a fool I believed my sister and fled, no sooner had I made it outside the compound when I was surrounded by four vampires and realised I had been betrayed. I managed to take one down, but I was soon outmatched, just as the darkness began to close in help came."

"Is that how you got the scar?" Asked Casey.

Tracing a finger along the scar that reached from under her chin to the corner of her eye she nodded, "Yes, as I said I was almost unconscious when I heard voices. Lucas a human friend of mine, Evelyn my oldest friend and two vampires came crashing into the clearing and the next thing I remember, I was in a house being nursed back to life by a vampire. The four of us created this compound, a place of peace and protection for all."

"Why did you never come for me?" Asked Casey.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't have kept you safe.." Started Claire.

"And now you can?" Asked Casey in a harsh voice.

"Yes, because now you are of age you have your own gifts and the prophesy is in motion. You and Alex hold the key to our survival, the survival of all of mankind." Replied Claire.

"No pressure then."Mumbled Alex.

Giving the blonde a soft smile Claire replied, "I don't pretend to understand the complexities behind the prophesy, that is for others to explain to you, should you decide to join us."

"We have a choice?" Asked Alex.

"Of course, you are free to go back to Clay should you wish or even go it alone, we just ask you don't revel our location." Replied Claire. Seeing the look of confusion on their faces she added, "I'll give you some time to talk and mull things over. We will meet again tomorrow and if you decide to stay I will have those better equipped to explain the prophesy available to you."

"Thank you." Replied Alex standing to leave, pulling Casey close she whispered, "I'll wait for you outside, give you a few minutes alone."

"Thank you." Replied Casey with a small smile.

There was nothing but the sound of Alex's retreating footsteps in the room until the heavy door slammed closed behind the blonde, "I'm sure you have many questions for me."

"I do, I don't know where to start." Admitted Casey.

"The beginning is a good place." Smiled Claire.

Nodding Casey stared out of the window watched Alex in conversation with Abbie and Olivia, "I see Alex's friends have arrived safely."

"Yes, about three hours ago.' Replied Claire. "Is she kind to you?"

"Yes, I've never been treated with such kindness." Replied Casey.

"Good. I know fate has drawn you together but if she ever hurts you, I will tear her apart." Replied Claire.

"Mother.." Whispered Casey stepping forward she tentatively held out a hand to her mother, who smiled and engulfed her in a hug. They remained locked in a tight hug as they both shed tears of sorrow and joy.

Stepping back Claire reached out and lightly brushed a stray tear from Casey's cheek, "Go to Alex, talk and decide your path. Just know whatever you decided you are my daughter and I love you."

"Mother.." Started Casey.

"Go, its late and there is much you need to discuss, we have forever to catch up." Smiled Claire her hand resting lightly on Casey's shoulder as she walked her to the door. Pulling Casey in for another hug she watched as her daughter went towards the blonde who as if sensing her presence turned and pulled Casey in for a warm hug before joining there hands and walking towards their hut.

Tearing her attention away from her daughter she smiled at Jasper as he stepped into the room, "Any news?"

"I heard from David, Clay has ordered their deaths. It seem's as if the time for talk is over."

Sighing Claire nodded, "Arrange a meeting of the elders for tomorrow night, we'll have Alex and Casey join us. Its time we made a stand against Clay and Tess."

"You think they will stand with us?" Asked the vampire as he looked at Casey and Alex's hut.

"I do, it seems their fate has been predetermined." Replied Claire.

"Then know they are not alone, we will all stand together." Replied Jasper patting his friend on the shoulder.

"That my friend is all we can ask for them and for us." Smiled Claire.

_  
Arriving back at their hut Casey and Alex sat in silence for a while each lost it their own thoughts, "What do you know of the prophesy?" Asked Casey breaking their comfortable silence.

"'Under the bloodmoon of a war thrice fought, Will be born, one of fire and one of ice. The oldest of foes, to become the truest of friends. As they stand and fight, to stave off endless night.'" Recited Alex.

"And that's us?" Asked Casey.

"So it would seem." Replied Alex.

"What do we do?" Asked Casey, frowning as Alex walked to the window.

Standing Alex walked to the window, she watched as children of all species played in the snow their parents chatting as they watched on, "We fight what has been created here is worth fighting for." Replied Alex.

"I knew you would say that." Smiled Casey, she watched as Alex remained staring out of the window her posture rigid. "What's troubling you?"

"Us. Are we just drawn together because it is our fate? Or is what we feel real?" Replied Alex.

"Marcus Aurelius wrote, 'Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together,but do so with all your heart.' This might be my fate but my feelings for you are my own and are as true as I stand before you." Replied Casey.

Smiling Alex crossed the room in three long strides and kissed Casey soundly on the lips, "I love you too, my clever little wolf."


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up Casey looked across at the blonde who was nursing a cup of tea and staring out of the window with such intensity that she wasn't aware that Casey had woken up and was watching her intently. She could sense Alex's turmoil her emotions were a jumble of sadness and guilt. Slipping from the warmth of the blankets she padded across and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist pressing a small kiss to the bare skin of her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Whispered Casey.

"Hi, I was just thinking of my father." Replied Alex.

"I'm sorry you never got the chance to know him. I'm sure he would be proud of the person you've become."

"No he wouldn't, I'm not a good person." Replied Alex moving from Casey's embrace and walking into the small lounge.

Giving the blonde a few minutes to gather her thoughts Casey dressed before going in search of the blonde, finding her in the lounge she sat next to Alex, whose gaze was fixed on the flames in the fireplace and whispered, "Talk to me."

"I killed a werewolf." Replied Alex her voice quiet her gaze still on the fireplace.

"When?" Asked Casey.

"A few weeks ago, Clay set up a test of sorts." Giving a bitter laugh she went on, "I thought it was just to test my skill against the guard, but I could sense a wolf like heartbeat. When I had taken out the guard there it was ...it didn't even put up a fight." Swallowing several times she tried to keep a hold on the nausea building in the pit of her stomach she went on. "He was as afraid and didn't even try to fight, but I still killed him."

As Casey listened to Alex talk she could feel the guilt radiating from the blonde, "You feel guilty, something tells me you didn't want to kill him."

"What does it mater? I still did it, I still took his life." Replied Alex, her tone sharp.

"What would have happened if you hadn't?" Asked Casey, tilting her head to the side so she could study the blonde.

"Clay would have killed him, but he would have made him suffer first to prove a point." Admitted Alex.

"There you go then. Alex, I know you feel guilty but you have a chance to put it right and I'll be by your side the whole time." Replied Casey.

"Thank you." Whispered Alex.

Claiming Alex's lips in a soft kiss she said, "We should get ready we're due to meet my mother in an hour to learn more about this prophesy."

An hour later they were shown in to the same room as the before, only this time Claire was seated at the table with a short white-haired man. Both rose to their feet as the two women walked in, "Casey, Alex good morning." Indicating the man next to her she continued, "This is Jasper, Jasper these is Alex Cabot and my daughter Casey. Alex, I invited him to join us because he has spent his life researching the prophesy and as your fathers oldest friend and I'm sure he has some stories to share with you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Greeted Alex holding out her hand.

Shaking her hand he replied in a lightly accented voice, "You look so much like your mother it's as if she is here. I have some of your father's belongings, I brought them with me, perhaps after we've talked you'll join me for lunch and I can give them to you?"

"I'd like that." Smiled Alex.

"Good, we have much to discuss so lets begin." Replied Jasper as they all took their seat's around the table. "So, I'm sure your keen to understand the prophesy and the wider implications it has for you."

"Why are you so sure it relates to us?" Asked Casey.

"You were both born under a bloodmoon, you are both half breeds for lack of a better term and you are both born of powerful parents." Replied Jasper.

"Okay, I'm convinced. Let's go fight a war." Replied Alex, causing Casey to give her hand a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a lot to take in." Replied Jasper.

"What does it mean by 'Endless night'?" Asked Alex.

Giving a sad sigh Jasper lent back in his chair, "There was a time when vampire's ruled over everything, humans and all other species. Clay, is one of the oldest of our kind, he was the head of the guard assigned to protect those we considered royalty. One night, someone attacked the family, leaving their bodies staked out in the sun. The battle that followed was a dark time not just for us but for all."

He paused as he recalled the horror of the time, the dead bodies, the bloodshed and the betrayals, shaking his head he went on, "As time went on Clay emerged as our leader, but the killing's continued and it was decided that the vampires would retreat to obscure places and only feed from not kill the humans. It was also decided that the Lykos clan, as the greatest of the wolf packs would be given the task of policing the vampires, if they broke the treaty it was the job of the wolves to quickly round them up."

"Needless to say this didn't sit well with Clay, who most agree was responsible for the death of the royal family. As time has passed he has been silently gathering an army to one day rise up and take control once again, if that happens the world is sure to return to the darkness it witnessed once before."

"How do we stop him?" Asked Alex.

"That is where the prophesy comes in, only joined together can you defeat him. You each have gifts, when united they will be what is needed to defeat him."

"United?" Asked Casey.

Rather than answer Casey's question Jasper asked one of his own, "When did your gifts first begin?"

"Gifts?" Asked Alex, "You say that as if we're special."

"You are special, the Lykos alphas has always had the ability to sense the emotions of those around them and your father could sense a persons injury, although he used it to offer aid."

"Well that will be useful in a fight, Casey can work out their feelings and I can figure out which foot to stamp on." Replied Alex standing and walking to the window.

"There's more to it than that." Replied Jasper in an even voice."Between you, you have the power to influence a person. Claire perhaps you could demonstrate?"

"Of course." Replied Claire as she turned her attention to the blonde by the window.

As Alex gazed out of the window she had an overwhelming urge to laugh, followed by the strong desire to punch a hole in the glass. Turning to face Claire who was gazing intently at her she yelled, "Stop it!"

"Powerful isn't it, how can someone fight you if they don't know their own mind?" Replied Claire her voice even.

"I-I can't do that." Stuttered Casey.

"You will be able to in time. I'll teach you." Replied Claire.

"I'm not sure I want to." Replied Casey.

"It's a necessary evil, once this war is over you won't ever have to use it agin." Replied Jasper.

"This war? Why must it come to that? What can't we make the a deal and broker peace?" Demanded Alex.

"Because the wolves are no longer united or strong enough to control the army Clay has spent many centuries creating." Replied Claire. "We have no choice but to take control once and for all. I don't relish the thought of another war, I've seen that and there's no glory in it but it has become necessary. My offer still stands you are free to leave at anytime, providing you don't disclose our location."

"No, we want to fight." Replied Casey, "You asked how our gifts began, I don't know about Alex, but for me it was the moment our hands first connected. After that they became stronger, sometimes it's overwhelming." Admitted Casey.

"I can help you with that, if you would like?" Offered Claire her voice soft.

"I'd like that." Replied Casey.

"Alex?" Asked Jasper.

"The same, the first time by hand brushed Casey's a pain in my shoulder almost brought me to my knee's. It's still strong, but bearable."

"Your hurt?" Asked Claire addressing her daughter.

"No...I don't...the mark." Replied Casey.

"Mark?" Asked Jasper.

"She has a mark burned in to her skin." Replied Alex as she watched Casey stare at the floor as if embarrassed.

"She marked you?" Growled Claire, the room becoming almost icy at the anger radiating from her.

"Mother..."

"Show me." Demanded Claire.

Deciding not to protest, Casey pulled down the neck of her shirt until the mark was visible. There was silence in the room as Claire's face went from red to white in a flash, "I'll rip her apart." Turning on her heel she fled from the room.

As a large russet coloured wolf raced past the window, Casey moved to go after her mother only to be stopped by Jaspers soothing voice, "Leave her to calm down. I promise she'll calm down and be back for the pack meeting tonight."

"Your sure?" Asked Casey from her position in Alex's arms.

"I am, she loves you and that you suffered because of her mistake is something that will forever haunt her."

"It's not her fault." Replied Casey.

"Maybe you can tell her that when she returns, for now there isn't much more I can tell you. Why don't we go and have some lunch?"

"I think I'll go and visit the library, leave you two to talk." Replied Casey, pecking Alex on the cheek she left.

"You love her." Smiled Jasper as he took in the look on Alex's face as they followed Casey from the room.

"I do, but..."

"But, your worried it's because of the prophesy and not your free will?"

"Exactly." Replied Alex relieved someone understood her feelings.

"The prophesy brought you together but your heart is why you love her and once you're joined together fully that bond will continue to grow." Replied Jasper as he led Alex towards his hut on the edge of the compound.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Claire told me how deep your feelings run and Casey's, believe me it's deeper that just a prophesy. This is me, make yourself at home, I'll just get the box for you."

Stepping inside Alex looked around each wall was lined with shelves of books, some in languages she didn't even recognise, a number of them religious based, she found this didn't surprise her Jasper had the temperament of a kindly priest. Hearing his soft footsteps coming into the room, she turned and greeted him with a smile, "You have an impressive collection."

"Thank you, one of the benefits of immortality is gaining a wealth of knowledge. Here this is for you."

Taking the small wooden box, Alex sat gently in the armchair and ran a light finger over the lid almost hesitant to open it. Taking a breath she lifted the lid and looked inside, she found an old bible along with a delicate gold cross, two golden wedding bands and some papers that looked like love letters. Lifting the cross out she held it between her fingers desperate to know about the woman who once wore it, "What were they like?"

"Your father was a great man, he hated violence and was always sought peace where possible, you remind me of him. He cared deeply for those around him and always wanted to see the best in people."

"Why was he friends with Clay then?"

"It's a strange relationship a vampire has with their maker, it forms a bond if you will, one that isn't easy to walk away from."

"Clay changed him?"

"He changed both of us, me and your father were childhood friends and where at Seminary in London together."

"I thought you seemed priestly." Replied Alex.

"I guess some aspects of our lives are harder to leave behind than others, for me at least. Your father after his transformation resented God, he doubted his existence when he woke up in a world of monsters. Anyway, your father thought he could change Clay, make him see reason. Calm the beast is how he used to phrase it, as a way of soothing his soul."

"Why did Clay change him?"

"Clay, liked the idea of challenging God, I believe he changed us and many others for sport. For some it was too much to bear, to go from a person of God to a thing from the depths of hell is never an easy thing and some chose death as an alternative. For your father, once he met your mother it became easier to bear and when he found out she was with child...with you he was happier than I had seen him in hundreds of years."

"He really is a monster. What about my mother?" Asked Alex rubbing her thumb over the delicate gold cross in her hand.

"They met one day on the beach, she was there to mourn her brother, killed by a rogue vampire and your father was walking to clear his head as he always did when the violence got to much for him. He liked to say it was fate that they happened to be on the same beach at the same time. She was a good woman, very devout, she loved your father and you. When he knew she was dying he begged her to let him change her, but she refuse and he loved her enough to let her go."

"I wish I had known them."

"They would be proud of who you have become, your desire to stand and fight with us even though you would prefer to find a peaceful solution shows you are more like them than should be possible as you never had the chance to know them."

"Thank you."

"I know it's a lot to take in, so if you have more questions later I will be happy to answer them for you."

"Thank you jasper, you've been very kind. I do have a question about something you said earlier, You said, once me and Casey are joined together out bond would be complete, what did you mean?"

"Your gifts are linked to your feelings for each other, a hand fastening ceremony under a new moon would fully join you together as one."

"Like a marriage?"

"Exactly like a marriage." Replied Jasper.

"Oh." Replied Alex.

"You should talk to Casey about it."

"I will." Said Alex standing to leave, "Thank you once agin, for the things and telling me about my parents."

"My door is open to you anytime, your father was like a brother to me so I'm here for you anytime you need me."

Saying their goodbyes Alex went in search of Casey, the two spent the afternoon curled in front of the fire discussing all they had learned.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Asked Alex as she watched Casey push her food around her plate.

"I was thinking, this hand fastening ceremony Jasper told you about, its like a wedding right?" Asked Casey.

"Yes, for all intents and purposes we would be married." Replied Alex with a small frown.

"And there's a chance we could die in the coming battle?" Asked Casey.

"Yes, a good chance." Replied Alex her frown deepening.

"Then I want to do it." Replied Casey.

"Do it?" Asked Alex.

"If I'm going to die, then I want to die as your mate, as your wife. I want to be joined with you in every-way." Replied Casey.

"A-are you sure?" Asked Alex.

"Unless you don't want to?" Asked Casey biting down on her bottom lip.

"I want that, I want us to be joined together in every way possible before we step into battle." Replied Alex, standing and walking around the table. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the small gold ring that had belonged to her mother and dropped to one knee, "Casey, will you join with me under the new moon?"

"I will." Replied Casey pulling Alex to her feet she accepted the ring Alex slipped on her finger an drew her close pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

:::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::/

Clay was not happy, his guard had not been able to locate Alex and her mutt, nor had they been able to catch up with Carmichael and Benson. Pacing his office his anger continued to build, all those years preparing to take his rightful place at the head of all humanity, would all be for nothing if Alex found the right connections, she was the only one with power to stop him especially if she joined with the wolf. He should have killed them both when he had the chance, cursing himself he continued to pace. Hearing a light knock he paused his pacing and schooled his expression into one of neutrality as he called out a 'Come in.'

"You wanted to see me?" Asked Tess, her voice thick with anger, she wasn't used to being ordered about.

"Tell me you found your missing mutt?" Asked Clay his voice full of cold fury.

"I have people looking, what about you? Have you found your missing leech?"

Slamming his hand down on the desk he fixed the wolf with a cold stare, "You messed up. I thought we agreed you were to kill the brat? Now get out of my office, you have until sundown of tomorrow to find her or your head will be my prize."

"You don't want me as an enemy." Replied Tess refusing to back down.

Lifting her off her feet with one hand Clay pinned Tess to the wall, "You are mistaken my dear, it is you who doesn't want me as an enemy. I won't have a dog ruin my plans, now get out and do something useful"

Without another word Tess fled from his office, trying to hide her nerves she gathered her guard and ordered, "Find them and kill them or I will have your heads in their place."

Once she was alone she walked to the window and looked out at the falling snow, maybe she should flee back to her compound the bloodsucker wouldn't be able to get her there. If Clay wanted her head she wouldn't make it easy for him, making her decision she slipped quietly from the building changing into her wolf form she headed into the woods, not stopping until she reached the safety of her lands.

**A/N; I wouldn't like to be in Tess's flea collar when Claire catches up with her...How about a wedding and a wedding night before we step into battle?**


	8. Chapter 8

After sharing several kisses Alex and Casey headed to the community meeting, keen to not only share their news but to see the community in action. If they were going to fight with these people they wanted to see who would be standing next to them, see who they were fighting for and what they were fighting for. Walking into the large hut they sat with Abbie, Liv, Serena and Kim, as Casey listened to the five women making friendly small talk and felt the reassuring heat of Alex's hand in her own she finally felt as if she had a home, a pack, a family. The feeling was complete when she saw her mother walk into the room, her eyes searching for Casey a smile spreading across her face as their eyes met, a wave of love washing over her.

Stepping forward Claire addressed the crowd, "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure you're all wondering why we called this meeting and who our new arrivals are, as it's a bitter night we won't keep you long. The new arrival's are those concerned in the Bloodmoon prophesy. "

Her words were met with a ripple of conversations, giving the people few moments to process the news she once again started to speak, "Now comes the hour where we must stand firm, there is a war coming and we must be prepared to play our role in it."

"Why, why fight now?" Asked a young vampire.

It was Jasper who answered this question, "Because if we don't the darkness of the past will return and this time the wolves aren't strong enough to put the threat down. So we must join together against the darkness, not just for the sake of the wolves, or the vampires or the humans but for all."

"What role does this prophesy play?" Asked another voice.

"It tells of two who when united are more than a match for Clay and those he commands." Replied Jasper in the same calm voice, "Any who want to leave may do so with no I'll feeling and will of course be welcomed back, should we be successful, no one will be forced to fight."

"These mentioned in the prophesy, will they fight with us?" Asked another voice, you didn't need the Lykos gifts to feel the anger in his tone. "I remember the first war, when the wolves were slaughtered in the hundreds, whilst the vampires run amuck killing at will."

Giving Alex's hand a squeeze Casey rose to her feet and walked through the crowd until she reached her mother's side, as they stood side by side there was no question Casey was Claire's daughter. It wasn't that they just looked alike they both gave off the same aura of quiet power, that let you know they were defiantly the one's in charge.

"My name is Casey, Casey Novak-Lykos, I am one of those the prophesy refers to, the other is a vampire by the name of Alexandra Cabot and my love." She let her words sink in for a moment before starting to speak again, "We will fight alongside you, to defend all you have created here, we have only been here a few days and already we consider it our home. As you walk the compound all you see and feel is love, a love that had united species and created families." Pausing she took a breath, unsure where this new found confidence had come from, meeting Alex's eyes she went on.

"I have met Clay and he is not a good man, he wants power and will stop at nothing to achieve it. Then you have Tess my aunt who usurped the alpha status, through jealousy and bitterness. Together they will destroy what you have created, they will destroy it for sport, I say we stand against them, I say we defend our home, our families and our friends. What say you?"

There was a collective yell of support for Casey's words, half an hour later the meeting was disbanded leaving Casey and Alex alone with Claire and Jasper. Walking to the redhead Alex pulled her close and whispered, "I'd follow you in to battle, actually, I'd follow you anywhere."

"I did okay?" Asked Casey biting her lip.

"You were amazing, I'm so proud of you. Shall we give them the news?"

Nodding Casey linked their hands as they walked to where Jasper and Claire were sharing a whispered conversation. "Could we have a word?"

"Of course, Casey you were brilliant, I'm proud to be your mother." Smiled Claire.

"Thank you."

"What can we do for you?" Asked Jasper with a kind smile as his eyes caught the small gold band on Casey's finger.

"We would like to be joined together, under the next moon." Replied Alex.

"That's in two days." Replied Claire, "You're sure?"

"Yes, we want to be joined in every way before we have to face Clay." Replied Casey squeezing Alex's hand.

"Okay then. Jasper would you be wiling to officiate?" Asked Claire.

"I'd be honoured, providing the youngsters agree?"

"Please." Smiled Alex.

"Okay then, meet me tomorrow and we will make the arrangements."

"Thank you." Smiled Casey.

"You know you'll have to spend tomorrow night apart and you'll both need someone to give consent?" Asked Claire.

"Will you?" Asked Casey looking at her mother.

"I'd be honoured and maybe tomorrow night we could get to know each other a little better?"

"I'd like that." Smiled Casey.

"Alex, do you have someone in mind?" Asked Jasper.

"Abbie, she's my oldest friend, more like a sister than a friend really."

"Good, bring her along tomorrow and I'll explain everything to you then." Smiled Jasper.

Twenty minutes later Alex and Casey were snuggled under the blanket in their hut, as she traced random patterns on Alex's stomach her mind drifted to their wedding night, her panicked thoughts were interrupted by Alex's sleepy voice, "I can here you thinking from here."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, talk to me."

"I-I've never done it before and I'm worried I will let you down." Replied Casey biting down on her lips.

"Casey, sex isn't important...I mean it is but it's not the most important thing. If you want to wait then I will happily wait, as long as you need me too, we have all of eternity. When we do make love, it will be perfect because we love each other." Replied Alex in a warm voice.

"What if I'm awful?"

"Then we will just have to practice until its perfect. I'm sure it will be a chore but I'm up for the challenge if you are?" Yelping as she felt Casey lightly pinch her side, Alex pulled her close claiming her lips in a soft kiss. "Now, let's get some sleep we have a wedding to plan tomorrow."

"I'm not looking forward to spending a night apart." Replied Casey.

"Me either, but it will all be worth it, one night and then we won't ever have to spend another night apart."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." Yawned Casey, snuggling into Alex's side she was soon asleep.

The next day flew by and all too soon the moment Casey and Alex had dreaded arrived, pulling Casey to one side Alex pulled her close, "I'm going to miss you tonight, even if you do snore and steal the covers."

"I don't snore!" Smiled Casey as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder, not denying that she liked to steal the covers.

"Twelve hours, that's all." Replied Alex.

"Twelve hours." Replied Casey, as they shared another deep kiss, "Have fun with Abbie and Liv tonight, remember no strippers, no chasing virgins and no running away. I know people."

"I promise. Have fun with your mum." Seeing Casey wasn't going to reply Alex pulled her close for another deep kiss.

"I love you." Whispered Casey giving Alex's hand one last squeeze before walking towards Claire's hut.

Arriving at her mothers but Casey felt nervous, it would be the first time they had spent time alone and really been able to talk. What if she was disappointed with the person Casey was? Before she could pounder further the door was opened by Claire, who pulled Casey into a warm hug, "Come in."

"Thanks, it's snowing." Replied Casey, shrugging out of her jacket.

"Sit down, I'll make us some tea." Ten minutes later they were making small talk about the weather when Claire gave a sigh, "I can feel your anxiety, talk to me?"

"How do you turn it off? The emotion thing?" Replied Casey.

"I'll teach you, but first talk to me. Please, I missed so much..." Trailing off Claire looked down at her hands.

Casey could feel her mothers sadness, walking across the room she joined her on the couch, "I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous that I'm going to disappoint you."  
"You could never disappoint me, last night proved that."

"Thank you. What was my father like?" Casey watched as a smile crept across Claire's face as she recalled the man she loved.

"He was a good man, a brave man, the best man. The night I told him what I really was, who I was I thought for sure he would walk away, instead he proposed. He told me he loved me no matter what I was. When we found out I was pregnant, he was so happy, he loved you. He would be proud of the woman you've become, just as I am.

"I wish he was here, I know that sounds greedy because I have you and that should be enough..."

"But, you'd like to know your father, that's okay. Actually, I wanted to show you something." Leaving the room she returned a few minutes later holding a thin strip of material, "This is the cloth used when me and your father were joined and it would mean a great deal to me if you used it, tomorrow night."

Looking at the strip of dark green material Casey felt a lump in her throat, "I would be honoured. Thank you for telling me about him, now tell me about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything." Laughed Casey.

"All right then, but first we need more tea."

The two talked until the early hours of the morning and as Casey fell asleep she felt like she knew who her mother really was. Waking up the following morning, Casey spent the day learning how to meditate and control the flow of emotion she received from the people she came into contact with.

**Meanwhile..**  
Waking up the following morning Alex groaned at the pounding in her head, climbing out of bed she headed for the shower, knowing her friends wouldn't be up for hours. Stepping into the shower she smiled as she remembered the night before, they had played poker with Amanda Rollin's a pretty human Liv had befriended and her friend Alice Jones an English wolf Abbie denied liking. She gave a quiet chuckle at how quickly her friends had...'made new friends'. They had spent the night telling embarrassing stories and relaxing, none of them mentioning the war that was coming.

Alex had been surprised that neither Abbie or Liv had mentioned her marrying Casey, especially as they hadn't known each other very long. When she had brought it up to Liv she simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "She makes you happy and that's all that matters to me, I trust you enough that if you say she's the one then she is. I just want you to be happy."

As Liv was starting her rotation in the border guard she left early along side Amanda and Alice, leaving Alex and Abbie alone in the hut. As Alex watched Abbie stab at the flames in the fire she could tell there was something on her friends mind, "Are you going to talk to me or set my hut alight?"

"You're sure about this aren't you? Because it's not too late, we can leave." Asked Abbie.

"I can't leave Abbie, I love her. Don't ask me to explain it because I can't, but the moment I met Casey I knew I would go to the end of the earth for her. If you want to leave then you can, you will still be my friend. You don't have to fight."

"I told you I'll be by your side to the end. I just wanted to be sure."

"And now you are?"

"Now I am." Replied Abbie. They spent the rest of the day reminiscing and relaxing, before getting ready.

As Alex waited in front of Jasper with Abbie and Olivia at her side she felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Hearing the music start again she turned and saw Casey walking towards her with Claire at her side, she was wearing a green dress so dark it looked almost black in certain light, bringing out the emerald hue of her eyes.

"Hi." Whispered Casey with a shy smile.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Replied Alex.

"So do you." Replied Casey, her stomach filling with butterflies as it ran over Alex's suit clad form, the white shirt undone just enough to show a hint of cleavage a delicate gold cross resting contrasting with the black shirt.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Began Jasper. "Claire if you will place Casey's hand on top of Alex's and give your consent." Instructed Jasper.

Placing her daughter's hand over Alex's Claire's voice rang out clear and strong, "I consent and gladly give my daughter to be joined with Alexandra Cabot." As she looped the material around their hands once.

Looking at Abbie, Jasper repeated his instructions, "Abbie, if you will place the cloth around their hands and give your consent."

Looping the strip of material around Alex and Casey's joined hands for a second time Abbie recited, "I consent and gladly give my best friend to be joined with Cassandra Novak-Lykos."

"Alex."

Taking the end of the material Alex looped it over their joined hands, "I Alexandra Cabot, willingly join myself to Cassandra Novak-Lykos."

"Casey."

Repeating the action of looping the material Casey smiled at Alex as she said, "I Cassandra Novak-Lykos, willingly join myself to Alexandra Cabot."

Taking the two ends of the material Jasper joined them together, "Then it is my pleasure to announce you have formed a union, one that will last a life time and be filled with love and happiness."

Sharing a loving kiss, they were soon engulfed in warm hugs of congratulations by their friends and family, before a lively feast and several dances under the moonlight. Saying their good nights the two walked hand in hand back to their hut. Reaching the door, Alex scooped Casey into her arms and carried her across the threshold. Reaching their bedroom Alex could sense Casey's nerves and whispered, "Trust me."

"Always." Whispered Casey as she took in their room, the bed was covered in a mixture of Lily and rose petals and there were several candles lit around the room. "It's beautiful." Whispered Casey.

"So are you." Replied Alex, as she set Casey on her feet, pulling her close Alex slowly pulled the zip of Casey's dress down, her finger tips lightly brushing the exposed skin, taking a small step back she let the dress pool at Casey's feet, leaving her in just her lacy white underwear. "So beautiful." Breathed Alex as her eyes roamed over Casey's exposed skin.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Casey had never felt so exposed yet so safe at the same time, moving to cross her arms over her chest she felt the blonde gently pull them away and trace her fingertips across Casey's lace covered breasts.

Gasping lightly as she felt her nipples harden at the blondes touch, she whimpered as Alex moved her hand away, "If at any time you want me to stop, I will."

"I trust you." Whispered Casey as Alex laid her gently on the bed and stood to remove her own clothes.

Once they were both naked Casey reached out a hand tracing it over Alex's skin marvelling at the silky feeling under her fingertips, moving it up she gasped as her fingertips brushed against a hard nipple, the sensation causing her stomach to tighten. Catching Casey's hand Alex pressed a soft kiss to each finger tip before lightly pushing Casey on to her back and claiming her lips in a soft kiss.

Pressing a series of kisses along Casey's jaw and down her throat, she smiled as she felt Casey's body react to her touch. Leaning up she pressed one more deep kiss to Casey's lips, allowing her hands to roam across Casey's naked body, until they cupped her breasts. She heard Casey's breathing hitch as her thumbs lightly brushed stiff nipples.

"You okay?" Whispered Alex.

"Very." Replied Casey her voice a whisper.

"Good, I love you." Whispered Alex claiming Casey's lips in a deep kiss before retracing her path down Casey's throat reaching her lovers chest she captured a stiff nipple with her mouth, lightly dragging her teeth before using her tongue to tease it.

"Oh God." Whispered Casey fisting the sheets in her hands, her grip tightening as Alex kissed across to the other nipple.

Skimming her hands across Casey's ribs and across her torso she let her hand slide between Casey's legs giving a low moan at the wetness that coated her fingers. Releasing Casey's nipple she leaned up so their were locked as she ran her fingers through Casey's wet folds her fingertips grazing her clit. Casey's eyes slammed closed at the intense wave of pleasure, Alex's actions were inflicting on her body.

Trailing her fingertips over Casey's body and gently through her wet folds applying the lightest touch to the bundle of nerves, each touch causing Casey to buck her hips and whimper with need.

"Please Alex, don't stop."

"Open your eyes for me darling." Whispered Alex.

Making sure to keep eye contact Alex entered Casey in a slow smooth motion causing the younger woman to moan loudly and tighten her hold on the sheets, seeing the pleasure on Casey's face Alex began to move her fingers in a slow steady strokes. Feeling Casey's orgasm approaching she curled them slightly, causing Casey to arch her back and pant Alex's name.

Lightly brushing her thumb to Casey's hard clit, it took just a few thrusts to bring Casey to her first mind-blowing climax as she bucked her hips and moan Alex's name.

Pressing a kiss to Casey's lips, Alex frowned as she tasted tears on her lovers cheeks, using her thumb to catch a tear Alex frowned, "Did I hurt you?"

"No! It's just...it's I've never felt so loved." Whispered Casey.

"You will never feel unloved again, I promise." Whispered Alex pulling Casey close as she began kissing her way down Casey's stomach and thighs Alex moaned the scent of her love arousal making her own arousal spike.

Gently lifting Casey's legs over her shoulders she ran her tongue through her lovers wet folds, moaning at the taste, she repeated the motion several times. Bolting upright Casey knocked Alex from her position, "Casey?"

"Oh God, felt good." Gasped Casey.

"Good, then lay back for me." Whispered Alex lightly pushing Casey back down. Making sure to keep a hand on the bottom of Casey's stomach, Alex resumed her position, running her tongue through the wetness she moaned at the taste of her lover, then vibrations causing Casey to moan loudly. Keeping her movements slow and soft, Alex entered Casey for a second time, curling her fingers it didn't take long for Casey to come a second time.

Kissing her way back up her lover Alex pressed a soft kiss to her mouth, causing Casey to moan at the taste of herself on Alex's lips. "Was that okay?"

"Amazing. Can...can I touch you?" Asked Casey in a shy voice.

"I'd like that." Smiled Alex as she found herself pushed on to her back as Casey lightly traced her fingertips across Alex's body. Leaning down Casey began kissing her way down Alex throat, before flicking her tongue across a taunt nipple, nipping it lightly as she felt Alex scrape her nails down her back.

"Is this okay?" Asked Casey, seeing Alex nod she kissed across to the other nipple sucking it into her mouth she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach again as Alex's moans filled the room.

Leaning up to claim Alex's mouth in a gentle kiss she traced her fingers through the wetness between Alex's legs, groaning at the feeling of her lovers arousal she entered Alex with two fingers causing her to moan and call out Casey's name.

Increasing the pressure she leaned up and flicked Alex's nipple with her tongue,feeling Alex's thigh against her throbbing centre, it didn't take long for Casey to cum again, followed over the edge by Alex.

"Wow!" Said Alex attempting to regain her breathing. "Your amazing."

"Really? It was okay?" Asked Casey sounding unsure.

"I told you it would be perfect." Smiled Alex before being over taken by a yawn. Pulling Casey into her arms, they drifted off to sleep their minds and hearts filled with love.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up the following morning Alex gazed down at the woman still asleep on her chest and smiled, they had woken in the early hours of the morning and made love agin before finally falling asleep as the sunlight began to filter through the curtains. As she relaxed against the pillows Alex tried to work out what it was that had woken her, then she heard it again a knock at the door, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Casey's head she slipped from the sheets. Pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a hooded jumper she opened the door smiling at the sight of her two best friends.

"This better be good." Greeted Alex with a mock scowl.

"You have a good night?" Asked Abbie her smirk in place as they stepped in side and Alex closed the door.

"Perfect. What do you want? Not that I'm not happy to see you but...I kind of had plans for this morning and none of them include the two of you."

"We need to talk to you and Casey." Replied Liv her tone unusually somber.

"Is everything..."

"Just go and wake Casey, I'll make some tea." Replied Liv.

Looking between her friends Alex nodded and headed into the bedroom almost colliding with Casey who was on her way out, "Hey, what's going on?"

"I don't know." Admitted Alex, pulling Casey into her arms and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, "Before we deal with whatever is going on, I just wanted to say last night was amazing and I love you."

"I love you too and last was better than amazing it was...I'm not sure what's beyond amazing actually." Replied Casey with a small smile.

"Neither do I, but I agree." Smiled Alex, pulling Casey close and sharing one more kiss, before heading back in to the lounge. Walking in they saw Abbie and Olivia deep in conversation, clearing her throat Alex saw identical guilty looks cross their faces. "Okay, we're here, what's going on?"

Sharing a look with Abbie Olivia took a small step forward. "Alex, I have something I need to tell you." Started Olivia.

"Go on." Urged Alex.

"The letter from your father...it was me, I put it in your coat." Admitted Liv.

"What? How did you have it?" Demanded Alex.

"David gave it to me, he couldn't get it to you because Clay was watching him, so I did it for him. There are people close to Clay who are on our side, he just doesn't know who, same in the wolf camp."

"Okay...so why the secrecy and why tell me now?" Demanded Alex.

Sharing another look with Abbie she took a deep breath, "David sent word that Tess has disappeared and Clay is livid and out for blood."

"Is he safe? David I mean?" Asked Alex dragging a hand through her hair.

"He's dead." Whispered Abbie. "His head was delivered to the us with a note."

"What did it say?" Asked Alex, her knee's going weak as she thought of the man who had shown her nothing but kindness.

"Here." Said Liv handing Alex a slip on paper, "I copied it out." Explained Liv.

'_Alexandra,  
I hear congratulations are in order you've finally gotten yourself a pet, your daddy would be so proud of his little girl, not becoming the monster he feared I was, what a shame he didn't live to see it. I do hope you like your gift. It seem's my house was not as loyal as I thought, I will be taking measures to rectify this. I'm a reasonable man and I have an offer for you, in exchange for the live's of your friend's including Lena all I want is the head of your mutt. Should you agree bring her alive to the house, just you me and it. If you fail I will turn your world red with blood.  
You have twenty-four hours.  
Clay.'_

Crumpling the letter in her hand Alex took several deep breaths, "What's the plan?"

"Claire is calling a meeting this afternoon." Replied Abbie, "In the mean time she's doubled patrol and called all our allies back."

"This is it, isn't it?" Asked Casey in a fearful voice, "Its starting."

Walking across to the shaking redhead Alex pulled her close, "Yes, but there is no way I'll ever let him hurt you, I promise we will beat him."

"I believe you." Smiled Casey, "What do we do now?"

"Now we take him down and make him pay for all he has done." Replied Alex, before asking, "What time is the meeting?"

"The main hall at two." Replied Abbie.

"We'll see you there, we're due on patrol." Added Liv.

"Stay safe both of you." Ordered Alex lightly.

"Promise." Replied Abbie as they headed through the door.

Once they were alone Alex watched Casey in silence as her wife paced their hut absentmindedly rubbing her chest, "You okay?"

"I can feel the tension in the camp, it's like a pressure in my chest. It hurts." Replied Casey in a small voice.

"What can I do?" Asked Alex.

"Hold me, it makes it go away." Whispered Casey.

Without hesitation Alex pulled Casey into her arms, whispering words of love until she felt Casey relax, "Better?"

"Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for, now how about a shower and a late breakfast?" Suggested Alex.

"Sounds nice, shouldn't we offer to help though?" Asked Casey.

"We will tonight, but now I want to spend some time with my wife." Replied Alex in a soft but firm voice.

"Okay then." Replied Casey.

"Do you want to shower first? Or shall I?" Asked Alex.

"How about together?" Suggested Casey with a smile.

"Huh? Now why didn't I think of that?" Asked Alex tapping a finger to her chin.

"Guess I'm smarter than you." Called Casey over her shoulder giving a squeal of laughter as Alex picked her up and twirled her around claiming her lips in a deep kiss.

"Shower now!" Growled Alex.

Gulping Casey suppressed a pleasurable moan as Alex hands roamed under the jumper she had pulled on, a battle she lost as Alex's fingertips brushed across her nipples. "Alex...oh god." All thought fled as a warm mouth replaced finger tips.

"Problem?" Asked Alex nipping her way up Casey's throat before claiming her lips in a blistering kiss.  
Wrapping Casey's legs around her Alex picked her up and walked them to the bathroom, never breaking their kiss. Kicking the door closed behind her Alex pressed Casey up against the closed door and attacked her lips with fevered kisses. Slipping her hands under Casey's jumper pulling it over her head, dropping it to the floor, quickly followed by her own shirt.

Kissing and nipping down the redheads neck and collar-bone, both were breathing heavily as Alex turned on the shower. Once in the shower she pressed Casey against the wall as she began biting and kissing her neck and chest. Dropping to her knee's she lifted one of Casey's legs over her shoulder sliding her tongue through the redheads sodden folds. Moaning at the taste of her lovers arousal she flicked her tongue over Casey's hard clit before sucking it into her mouth, feeling the the urgency in Casey's touch as she tangled her fingers in her hair to pull her closer Alex gave a moan.

"Oh oh Alex, more I need more." Panted Casey.

As she entered Casey with two fingers she heard the woman above her to cry out in pleasure and start pulling harder on her hair. Knowing Casey wasn't going to last much longer Alex increased her pace causing her lover to cum screaming her name. Panting Alex rose to kiss her lover causing Casey to moan at the taste of herself on Alex's lips.

Growling Casey pressed Alex against the opposite wall of the shower holding the blonde's hand's above her head with one of her own she slid her hand over her lovers hard nipples pinching them between her finger tips causing Alex to buck her hips. Sliding her hand lower she pulled one of Alex's long legs around her waist she slid two fingers inside of her panting lover, thrusting hard, using her thumb to circle Alex's clit it took just minute's for Alex to cum.

Panting they stood close together under the cooling spray, "God Case, that was...I love you, my darling."

"Love you too." Whispered Casey.

The two were relaxing on the couch, Casey had her head rested in Alex's lap she was almost asleep when there was a loud hammering at the door. Jumping to her feet Casey could feel the fear and anger of their visitor, sending Alex a worried glance she opened the door to reveal Kim, her face a mass of cuts and bruises, her hair a mess and clothes covered in blood.

"Kim?"

"You need to come to the main hall now."

Sharing a look they rushed after the woman pulling on their jackets as they went, "Kim, what's going on?" Called Alex.

"She's angry and afraid." Whispered Casey.

"Broken ribs, bruises, cuts and a mild concussion." Muttered Alex, they both jumped as Kim span on her heel.

"Whilst you two were screwing the night away..." Started Kim.

"Enough." Came the firm voice of Amanda Rollins who looked almost as bruised as Kim, "Ivy is asking for you." Giving the blonde a tense nod Kim left without another word, "Claire is waiting for you."

"What happened?" Asked Alex.

"It's best if Claire fills you in." Replied Amanda they walked in silence until they reached the main hut, "I'll see you later." Replied Amanda as she rushed off towards a the edge of the compound.

Sharing a look Alex took Casey's hand as they headed inside following the sound of raised voices they found Claire and Jasper in heated conversation with two people they Casey didn't recognise.

"We should strike back now, before Clay has chance to gather all his allies." Argued the female stranger.

"No, we should regroup and formulate a plan." Replied Jasper his voice unusually tense.

"You would rather we wait to be slaughtered in our beds?" Snapped the male stranger.

"No, I think we should interrogate the prisoners and have a solid plan." Replied Jasper.

Seeing the newcomers about to respond Claire held up a hand, "You all have valid points, but I think Jasper's idea makes the most sense, at least for now. So, go and freshen up and meet back here at two for a community meeting and we'll go from there."

"Fine." Growled the woman spinning on her heel only to come face to face with Alex and Casey.

"Sonya, Jones. " greeted Alex.

"Alexandra." Greeted the woman.

"Casey this is Sonya Paxton and her mate Jones and this is my wife Casey." Replied Alex her hand on resting on the small of Casey's back as they watched the two vampires leave.

"Well that went well." Muttered Claire as the door closed.

"Mother, what's going on?" Demanded Casey.

"After we received David's head we sent word to bring all those loyal to us back. Tess  
and her followers attacked Serena and Kim...Serena is hurt badly."

"Will she be okay?" Asked Casey.

"She will be she eventually, we're doing everything we can." Replied Jasper, "It looks like the time for talk is over and we must make a stand."

"Okay." Replied Casey swallowing thickly.

"There's one other thing, they captured Tess and Sally." Added Jasper.

"Good, we have leverage then." Replied Alex.

"Clay won't care if we execute her, but we were able to gain some insight into his plan." Replied Jasper.

"Okay, so what do you need from us?" Asked Casey.

"Your support when we meet, you two have a special role to play so your support matters." Explained Jasper.

"You mine." Replied Alex.

"And mine." Replied Casey linking her hand with Alex's.

"Good, let's go." Replied Claire leading the way outside, where everyone was gathered.

Looking at those gathered Casey was shocked at how many more people there were in the crowd than their had been at the meeting just a few days ago, the varying emotions making Casey wince as if physically assaulted until she felt Alex give her hand a gentle squeeze. Sending the blonde a grateful smile she turned her attention to Claire as she addressed those gathered.

"Friends, the time for talk is at an end, we must this night declare out alliance to each other and the battle we are to face. Bring out the prisoners." Called Jasper.

They watched as Tess and Sally were dragged into the clearing amid boo's and insults being yelled from the crowd. "You know the story behind my exile and here is the person responsible, the one who stood with Clay as he plotted to destroy us." Called Claire before walking towards her sister.

"C-Casey?" Stuttered Tess her eyes wide with shock as she saw her niece standing tall and proud alongside her mother.

"Surprised to see me auntie?" Asked Casey her voice filled with bitterness.

"I thought you dead." Replied Tess, trying to back away only to collide with Kim who was standing behind her.

"Not so fast Alpha." Growled Kim, shoving the woman to the floor.

"Tess Lykos you have been found guilty of betraying your bloodline, the punishment for this crime is death." Called Claire in a loud voice. "Do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out?"

In response Tess spat at Claire's feet. "As you wish. Sally Lykos, you have been found guilty of betraying your bloodline, the punishment for this is death. Do you have anything to say before the punishment is carried out?"

"No, please don't. I just did as I was told. Please." Begged Sally tears on her cheeks.

"Quiet." Hissed Tess.

"It's time." Ordered Claire, with a look at Kim, who pulled a large sword.

"NO!" Yelled Casey jumping and standing between Kim and a shaking Sally.

"Move." Growled Kim.

"No! If we do this, execute her and her child we're no better than she is and no better than Clay, but we are better than that." Called Casey. "Think about it, they kill us, we kill them then who is left? We are a pack, a coven, a family, we should decide this together."

Rolling her eyes Kim spoke up, "Enough talk, sentence has been passed." Pushing Casey out of the way she found herself pinned to the floor by Alex the blondes hand squeezing her throat.

"Never put your hands on her again or I will rip your head off!." Growled Alex pressing harder against Kim's throat, oblivious to those trying to move her until a soft voice reached her.

"Alex, please." Whispered Casey pulling Alex away.

"This can not divide us. I say we put it to a vote." Whispered Jasper, "Do we all agree?"

"I agree." Said Claire watching her daughter out of the corner of her eye, "Casey, Alex?"

"Okay." Replied Casey as Alex nodded.

Addressing the crowd Claire walked to the edge of the raised platform. "Casey is right, we make decisions together, those who feel Tess deserves death raise your hands."

Casey's hand stayed lowered as did Alex's and Jasper's but it wasn't enough almost all other hands were raised. "Okay, those who feel Sally deserves death raise your hands."

Again nether Alex or Casey raised their hand but this time only a small number raised their hands.  
"Okay, Sally shall be banished from the pack on pain of death." Announced Claire nodding to Amanda and Kim who dragged the crying wolf to the edge of the compound. Picking up the large sword Claire walked to her sister who was glaring at her in defiance. "I'm sorry it had to be this way sister."

Hearing the swish of the sword Casey buried her head in Alex's neck wincing the resounding thud. "It's over." Whispered Alex.

"No, it's just beginning." Replied Casey as she turned to walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; As previously stated due to a bike accident I'm a little out of it so updates will be slower than normal. Thank you for all your kind words and patients. Also, a warning for some violence in this chapter. **

After arranging to meet with Claire and Jasper later that evening Alex went in search of her wife, hoping Casey wasn't too upset and she would be able to get her to talk before the meeting that evening. Just as she was leaving the clearing she saw Kim coming back towards her, "Kim, a word." Asked Alex's in a tone that left no room for argument.

"What do you want Cabot?" Asked Kim, not intimidated by the blonde's icy stare.

"I just want you to know, that if you so much as think loud thoughts about my mate again, I will remove your head from your body. Do you understand me?"

"You don't frighten me...Leech." Growled Kim stepping into Alex's personal space.

"Really?" Smirked Alex, dropping to a crouch as Kim did the same.

"ENOUGH!" Came Claire's authoritative voice as she stepped between them.

Kim was the first to look away and stand up straight, her respect for Claire trumping her anger at Alex, "Alpha..."

"Serena is awake and asking to see you. Go to her and take the rest of the day off and get your mind right." Replied Claire, seeing Kim about to speak she held up her hand, "It's not up for negotiation it's an order, don't make me tell you twice."

Giving Claire a curt nod Kim walked away, sending Alex a glare as she brushed past, leaving the two woman in awkward silence.

"Claire, I just wanted her to know that if she laid her hands on Casey again it wouldn't end well for her." Explained Alex, becoming uncomfortable with the other woman's silent scrutiny.

"You think I'd have let her get away with that? I'd let anyone hurt my daughter again?" Asked Claire in a deathly calm voice.

"No..."

"You think, you are better to deal with one of my most loyal pack members than I am? Despite the fact you have been here less than a month?" Asked Claire in the same voice.

"No..."

"You think getting into a spat with a respected member of the guard will make the others respect you?" Asked Claire her voice still calm.

Looking down at her feet Alex shook her head, "I was hot-headed..."

"I'm grateful you love my daughter and want to keep her safe, but if you ever try that again you and I are going to have a problem. It is my job as alpha to deal with conflict, in future you come to me or Jasper should an issue arrive. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course." Replied Alex, trying to hold back her irritation at being chastised like a child.

"Alex, I know you think I'm being harsh on you, I'm not, everyone is on edge and looking to us for leadership. You included, a brawl with Kim isn't going to make you popular, it will only serve to cause more unrest among us. We can only win this war if we are united." Replied Claire in a calmer tone.

"I understand and apologise, I'll make things right with Kim before the day is out." Replied Alex.

"See that you do. I'll see you this evening." Replied Claire giving Alex a small smile as she turned and headed in the direction of the main hut.

Watching until Claire was out of sight, Alex sent a small smile at the people still gathered before heading in the direction of the hut she shared with Casey. Heading inside she could hear the shower running so she set about making them something to eat, half an hour later and she was starting to get worried.

Heading into their bedroom she knocked lightly on the bathroom door, "Case? You okay in there?" Getting no reply she tried the door, relieved to find it unlocked she pushed it open and stepped inside, squinting through the steam that had built up. Closing the door she made her way across to the shower, she found Casey sitting on the floor still dressed in her clothes, her knee's drawn up to her chest. Without a word she climbed in next to the redhead, pulling Casey into her embrace, they sat in silence long after the water began to run cold.

An hour later Alex had managed to coax Casey out of the shower and into some dry clothes and were sitting under a blanket on the couch, "You feel up to talking?" Asked Alex in a soft voice.

"I don't know who she is." Whispered Casey.

"Who?" Asked Alex with a frown.

"My mother."

"I-I don't follow." Replied Alex with a frown.

"I could feel her fear, it was so strong I could bearly breathe. If I could feel it, then my mother must have felt it to, but she was still going to execute her. Sally was as much a pawn in this as I was, she's not the nicest person but she didn't deserve to die."

"She didn't. Your mother listened to you and so did the community."

"What if she hadn't? Why execution?" Asked Casey.

"She had to follow the rules..."

"No! No she didn't. We should be better, an eye for an eye will leave the world blind. They're the monsters, not us." Replied Casey jumping from the couch and walking to the window. Staring out at the falling snow she dragged a hand through her damp hair and sighed. "What if...what if I can't do this? What if I'm not strong enough to be the leader everyone thinks I can be?"

"Casey, you're strong, so very, very strong and capable of leading." Replied Alex walking across to where Casey stood staring out of the window watching some children playing in the snow, "And you're forgetting one very important thing."

"What's that?" Asked Casey her attention still on the children outside.

Lightly turning Casey's face until their eyes locked she gave a confident smile, "You're not alone, whatever you're not strong enough to handle I will be there to manage. Your mum has to be a strong leader, everyone is looking to her to be brave and fearless, I don't think she enjoyed the events of this afternoon anymore than you or I, but someone had to do it and she's that someone. What's that quote from those Thrones books you read? Something about being the one to perform the sentence you pass."

"_The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die._" Quoted Casey as she realised what Alex meant.

"That's it." Smiled Alex, "Don't judge her for her actions until you fully understand them, I'm not saying she wasn't angry at Tess for all she put her and you through, but, I think she honesty acted in the good of the community, starved of Tess's leadership the remaining members of her pack might be willing to work with us, in turn giving us an advantage over Clay."

"I hadn't thought of that." Muttered Casey slightly ashamed at having judged her mother before she fully understood the reasoning behind her actions.

"Maybe you should talk to her later, might make you feel better." Replied Alex, opening her arms to Casey.

"Your right." Smiled Casey stepping into Alex's embrace.

"Could you repeat that in front of Abbie later? She told me that once we got married I'd never be right again." Laughed Alex.

"I'll be sure to let her know." Smiled Casey, giving a small sigh of contentment as all other emotions but Alex's love fled her mind.

"It's bad again, isn't it?" Asked Alex in a soft voice.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, I can tell your struggling." Chastised Alex in the same soft voice.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes it's overwhelming and I feel like I'm being crushed, especially with all the anger and fear in the atmosphere at the moment."

"What about the exercises your mum showed you?" Asked Alex as she led Casey towards the couch.

"I must be doing them wrong." Replied Casey in a sad voice as she relaxed into Alex's embrace, giving a sigh of pleasure as Alex gently stroked a hand through her hair, "Feels nice."

"Good. Try and sleep, we don't have to meet with Jasper and Claire until later so you have time for a nap."

"'Kay." Muttered Casey already drifting to sleep, wrapped safely in Alex's arms.

-/-/-/-/-  
Alex was jolted awake by a loud explosion and several loud screams, jumping from her position on the couch she pulled Casey up with her, "Stay behind me." Ordered Alex as she opened the door and they stepped outside. As her eyes adjusted to the greyness of the early evening, it took Alex's brain a moment to catch up with what she was looking at, there were vampires and wolves running all over the compound, attacking members of the community.

"What the hell." Muttered Alex pulling a small dagger she carried as two wolves turned in their direction. Before she had chance to react a large russet coloured wolf was crouched in front of her, its teeth barred at the advancing wolves, realising it was Casey she took up a defensive position next to her wife and said a silent prayer they would all make it thought the night safely.

Slashing at one of the wolves in front of her as Casey took the other down, they could hear screaming and sounds of the fight from deeper in the compound, "Go." Grunted Alex as she countered an attack by a vampire that had tried to sneak up behind them.

Casey barreled into the vampire attacking Alex, taking its head off as she passed leaving Alex free to help a small group of human community members that were backed against their hut by three vampires. Using her hight and flexibility to her advantage Alex quickly pulled herself on to the door of their hut, making sure of her footing she quickly made her way across the rooftops until she was behind the attacking vampires. Using the element of surprise she dropped down quickly dispatching one vampire before they knew she was there, she felt a moment of sadness as she recognised the fallen vampire as Ashley a woman she had shared several nights with.

She realised she had hesitated as a heavy wooded club was swing at her glancing off her ribs before she could fully block it, putting away her emotions she turned her attention towards the remaining two attackers. Dodging the club that was once again aimed at her she managed to duck inside the arc of the vampires swing using his momentum against him, stabbing the dagger into his chest, dropping him to the floor, before dispatching him fully.

Taking the last vampire down, Alex turned to address the group, before she could speak she felt a hand close over her face, causing her to briefly struggle before darkness took over.

-/-/-/-/-  
Casting one quick look over her shoulder to make sure Alex wasn't in trouble Casey rounded the corner into the main compound, her mind registering the emotions of the people there, anger, sadness and fear. Shaking her head she forced herself to focus, seeing Abbie on the ground a tall female vampire standing over her holding a large sword at her throat Casey leapt onto her back sending them both crashing to the ground.

Casey was the first back to her feet edging the vampire away from the prone brunette, as the vampire swung the sword Casey clamped her teeth on the arm holding the sword yanking until it came away, causing the vampire to scream in rage. Her scream was brief as Abbie had climbed to her feet using the discarded sword to remove her head.

Sharing a look with the panting brunette Casey took off towards a group of wolves who had a Jasper and a vampire she didn't recognise pinned in a corner as Abbie rushed towards Olivia and several members of the guard who were pushing their attackers towards the edge of the compound.

Reaching Jasper and his companion Casey used her forward momentum to crash into the bigger of the wolves she gave an involuntary pan of pain as the smaller wolf bit down on her flank. Twisting she managed to dislodge it as Jasper and the dark-haired vampire managed to incapacitate it before it could regain its footing, the larger wolf butting into Casey sending them crashing through the wooden wall of a hut.

Climbing slowly to her feet Casey shook her head to try to shake off the pain in her body as the large wolf pounced towards her, sensing the intense anger radiating from her attacker, Casey's eyes widened as she recognised her attacker as Sally's mate Geoffrey. As they collided Casey was slammed into a wall before managing to gain the upper hand pushing Geoffrey to the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Take moment to regain her breath and change into human form Casey limped back outside, surprised to find the compound silent, groups of people tending to the injured and putting out fires. As Casey looked around she could see Olivia and Abbie crouched over a figure on the ground, the blonde hair of the still figure tinged red with blood, sensing their anguish, her legs felt like jelly as she rushed forwards, dropping to her knee's at the sight in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Abbie was the first to notice Casey and quickly walked across pulling her to her feet, "It's not her. It's not Alex." Muttered Abbie as if reassuring herself as much as Casey.

"Who?" Asked Casey feeling the despair and sadness in the air.

"Amanda Rollins." Replied Abbie.

"Is she..."

"Almost." Whispered Abbie.

"Can't you do something? Change her?" Asked Casey.

"It has to be her choice, not everyone wants to be...like us." Replied Abbie.

"She wants to live, I can feel it! Do something!" Yelled Casey dropping to her knees next to the injured blonde, gently taking the woman's hand she look up at Olivia who was kneeling the other side of the fallen woman, she could feel her hopelessness and sadness. "Olivia..."

"What if she doesn't want to be like me? What if she would rather die than become...become like me?" Whispered Liv, sending Casey a pleading look.

"Your falling for her and she for you." Stated Casey.

"Yes, but this has to be her choice and she's unconscious. It's a hard thing to adjust to alone."

"Save her, she won't be alone." Offered Abbie.

"What if I...what if I kill her?" Asked Liv.

"You won't." Replied Casey her voice full of conviction, "You're strong and you're not alone, we will be here the whole time."

Giving a nod, Liv leant down placing her mouth next to Amanda's ear whispering words of comfort and love before sending Abbie and Casey a pleading look, seeing them both nod, she took a deep breath and brought her mouth to Amanda's neck. As she bit down Amanda's back arched up from the ground, her eyes opening in shock before she gave a strangled moan and dropped back to the ground.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing." Offered Abbie.

"Okay." Whispered Liv lifting Amanda into her arms.

As she went to stand Casey suddenly felt the pain in her side, pressing her hand against the wound it came away sticky with blood. Looking down at the blood she felt the world fade to black and would have collapsed to the ground had Abbie not caught her, lifting the unconscious redhead into her arms she shared a worried look with Liv as they rushed towards the hospital wing.

"We need help over here." Called Abbie as they arrived, staying by Casey's side as Liv went with Amanda.

"What happened?" Asked Jasper as he began examining Casey. Explaining everything she knew, she watched as Jasper examined Casey mumbling under his breath, looking around she realised she hadn't seen Alex, "Have you seen Alex?"

"No, but then I've not seen a lot of people." Replied Jasper his tone full of sadness.

"It will be okay." Offered Abbie before asking, "Will Casey be okay?"

"Her vitals are strong, it looks like she passed out from the bang on her head and loss of blood, adrenaline probably kept her on her feet." Replied Jasper with a reassuring smile. "Claire could use your help."

"Okay, if Alex turns up will you ask her to check on Liv." Asked Abbie understanding she was being ordered to go and help the others, no matter how gently the order was given.

"Of course, oh and Abbie, Miss Jones is fine. She's with Kim and Claire checking the boarders, bringing the injured in for treatment and caring for those..less fortunate."

"Thank you." Smiled Abbie as she raced out of the door to offer any help she could as well as hopefully finding her friend, and if she was honest she needed to make sure Alice was okay for herself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Blinking awake Alex tried to move only to find her hands were tied behind her back to the chair she was seated on, tugging harder at her restraints she felt them bite into her skin. Hearing footsteps coming towards her she sat up straight determined not to show any fear.

"Oh Alexandra, why must it be like this with you Cabot's?" Asked Clay as he pulled a chair in to the room sitting opposite Alex.

"Standing up to monsters must be hereditary." Replied Alex with a smirk, only to receive a hard slap to the face.

"You think you're so smart, you think you know who to trust? Did you not wonder how I found the camp? How I knew exactly where you were? How you are here alive?" Snapped Clay before taking a breath to control his anger.

"There's a spy in the camp, probably more than one." Replied Alex as if this was old news.

"Not just a spy, the original spy. You have no idea how far our power reaches." Replied Clay.

"The original spy? I didn't know James Bond was real." Snarked Alex only to receive another hard slap, keeping her gaze steady despite the slaps Alex asked, "Are you going to tell me who? Or slap me some more?"

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I came to be?" Asked Clay leaning back in his chair as if they were discussing the news.

"No." Replied Alex tugging at her restraints again.

"I was a successful trader, wealthy and powerful, I had everything I had ever wanted and then I found out I was dying..."

"Shame." Muttered Alex before she could stop herself, her head snapping back with the force of the blow Clay aimed at her face.

"As I was saying, when I found out I went to my priest and begged for God to intervene on my behalf, made a large donation to the church but to no avail. God turned his back on me and left me to die a painful death and then one day my savour came. I was in my bed hours from death when he offered me a choice, he would save me in exchange I would help him take control of his people, naturally I agreed."

"Why tell me all of this?" Asked Alex.

"I wasn't always a monster, I underestimated the things I would miss. Walking in the sun, church hell even the warmth of a woman." Replied Clay.

"I hate to break it to you but murdering people, burning the camp and taking me prisoner is the behaviour of a monster."

"I'm not a monster, I just have ambition." Replied Clay with a small shrug.

"You killed my father!" Spat Alex, seeing anger flash in Clay's eyes as his hand once again came into contact with her face. "Why didn't you just kill me? Why keep me here, telling me stories?"

"Maybe I've grown fond of you or maybe I'm buying time." Replied Clay.

"Who turned you?" Asked Alex.

"You'll meet him soon enough." Smirked Clay as he stood to leave, leaning down he whispered, "Oh and your mutt is dead." in her ear.

"NO!" Yelled Alex tugging harder at her restraints.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Casey slowly opened her eyes, and sat up only to slump back down against the pillows and close her eyes again. Hearing a soft voice call her name she forced herself to open her eyes, as her mothers face swam in to her vision, "What happened?"

"Take it easy, you lost a lot of blood. We were attacked..."

"Where's Alex?" Asked Casey looking at the group surrounding her bed and finding the blonde missing.

"We can't find her..." Started Claire.

"What?!" Demanded Casey as she tried to get out of bed.

"Cassandra, lay down this instant." Ordered Claire.

Slumping down against the pillows Casey shot her mum a pleading look, "Please tell me what happened? Is she hurt?"

"We don't think so, this was on the door of your hut." Replied Jasper handing Casey a bloodied page.

'You were warned not to challenge me, now you must pay the price. You have until sundown on the third day to bring me the head of your alpha or Alex will be lost to you forever.'

Crumpling the page in her hand Casey leaned back against the pillows and gave a sigh, "What's our plan? We're not giving him what he wants but we have to get Alex back."

"Casey, I'm sorry but I can't ask my people to go after Alex, too many were killed or injured. We need to move and strengthen our position." Replied Claire in a tired voice.

"We have to go and get her, we can't just let them slaughter her. They have to pay for what they did here." Argued Casey.

"Now you want blood? Now it's your mate that's been hurt." Asked Kim.

"Not blood, justice." Argued Casey.

"I understand your point Casey and I wish I could do more but my priority has to be our people."

"I'll go, I just need someone to show me the way." Said Casey.

"It's dangerous." Argued Claire.

"I'll go with her." Offered Abbie stepping forward.

"And me." Offered Kim.

"Me too." Added Liv.

"It would be just the four of you against Clay's forces." Warned Jasper.

"Yeah but he won't be expecting that, he will expect an army meaning we have the element of surprise and we're awesome." Smirked Abbie.

"We'll bring Alex home safely." Promised Liv.

Looking at the determination on the faces of the four women Claire nodded. "Then you have my blessing. Leave as soon as you are ready."

Thank you mother." Smiled Casey.

"Just be safe." Replied Claire with a small smile, "I have to go and help those who've lost loved ones."

"Jasper, will you take care of Amanda for me?" Asked Liv, once Claire had left.

"She'll be well looked after until you return." Smiled the elder vampire.

"Thank you." Smiled Liv.

"I'll gather our supplies." Offered Kim.

"I'll give you a hand." Smiled Abbie.

"Thank's be ready to leave within the hour." Replied Liv as Kim and Abbie headed to gather supplies and she went to check on Amanda before leaving.

-/-/-/-/-/-  
Three hours later they had made good time despite the various injuries each woman had sustained, Liv had naturally assumed the role of leader, something Casey was grateful for as she watched the brunette. As they walked she could hear Kim and Abbie sharing easy conversation the bond between the four of them strengthening with each step they took. As the sun was starting to set they decided to make camp, deciding it would be safer to travel in the daylight when less vampires were about. As the four woman hunkered down in a small cave glad to be out of the snow and wind, talked turned to their parentage.

"My mum and dad are both wolves, both are loyal to Claire, they were among the first to settle in the camp. My mum is one of the teachers and my dad is the blacksmith." Offered Kim.

"I was human until a few years ago." Offered Liv with a small smile. "I was a detective in New York. One night I was chasing a suspect and he shot at me, three shots centre mass. I was laying in this dank alleyway choking on my own blood praying for death..." She closed her eyes at the memory before continuing to speak in the same soft tone. "And then suddenly, there was a flash of blonde and I felt as of my body was on fire, when I woke up three days later, Alex was sitting next to my bed a guilty look on her face."

"Alex changed you?" Asked Casey in a surprised tone.

"Yes, she said I was to brave to die." Replied Liv, smile tugging at her lips as she remembered the conversation.

"She was right." Offered Abbie with a smile from her place at the mouth of the cave, where she was taking her turn on watch.

"So because you were human the sun doesn't burn you?" Asked Kim.

"No, it does but we discovered a way around it, or rather Alex did. You see, winter sun isn't as strong and with a heavy application of this herbal remedy she created its bearable. No one but us and Alex know about it, so attacking at midday gives us an advantage over those who will need to be away from the sun and will need to sleep as the sun drains their energy." Replied Liv, "The biggest threat I perceive by going in at midday is the wolves."

"Okay, take me through the plan once more and I can offer some suggestions on how to deal with the wolves." Replied Kim, offering Liv a small smile.

With Kim and Olivia in battle planning mode Casey moved over to where Abbie was sitting, sharpening the blade of her sword. "Hi."

Looking up Abbie smiled, "Hey, I didn't get chance to say thank you earlier."

"For what?" Asked Casey with a frown.

"Coming to my rescue, giving Liv the courage to change Amanda and getting us permission to go after Alex."

"You're welcome on all counts and I'm guessing that permission or not you would be going after Alex." Smiled Casey.

"Busted." Laughed Abbie, as they lapsed into comfortable silence, "You can ask, I won't take offence."

"Ask what?" Frowned Casey.

"If I was ever human." Replied Abbie with a small smile.

"Were you?" Asked Casey.

"No, I'm a half-breed, just like Alex. My mum is a vampire and my dad is...was human. He was killed by Clay in revenge for my mum helping Alex's mum and dad get married in secret, well that's the official line. But, I think it was more to do with his fear of Jack gaining allies and challenging his leadership."

"Where's your mum now?" Asked Casey.

"After my dad died, she gave up...she died three months ago." Admitted Abbie quietly.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Casey placing a comforting hand on Abbie's arm as she felt the brunette sadness.

"Thank you." Smiled Abbie as they settled in to silence once more.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As the sun rose the following morning they broke down their camp and continued towards Clay's mansion, reaching the edge of the property just before midday. Crouching behind a large bush Liv pulled out a set of blue-prints. "Okay, myself and Kim will take the left side. Abbie, give us a three-minute head start and then you and Casey go to the right. We'll meet in the middle. Be quick and quiet, with any luck we can be in and out without anyone noticing until we're far away with Alex."

Watching as Liv and Kim slipped over the fence, Casey tried to calm her nerves, closing her eyes she took several deep breaths. Letting her mind linger on the image of Alex as they got married and the love they shared, she opened her eyes she feeling calmer, her fear replaced by determination to find her mate and make the people who hurt her pay.

"Let's do it." Grinned Abbie, looking up from her watch.

Creeping towards the large house, Casey was glad of Abbie's steady presence besides her. Reaching the door, the two shared a look before silently slipping inside, sniffing the air Casey recognised Alex's scent and whispered, "This way."

Giving a nod Abbie followed close behind Casey as they crept down a flight of stairs towards the basement, hearing footsteps coming towards them she pulled her sword and ordered, "Go, I'll hold them off."

"Abbie.." Started Casey wanting to argue.

"Go." Ordered Abbie turning and heading back up the steps, at the top she twirled her sword and took up a defensive position.

Casting one last look in Abbie's direction, Casey continued down the steps, her heart thumping harder as Alex's scent grew stronger. Coming to the bottom of the steps she opened the heavy stone door and entered a dark room, stopping just inside the doorway she closed her eyes opening them slowly to allow them to adjust to the darkness. Hearing sounds of fighting from behind her she knew she needed to hurry, scanning the room her heart skipped a beat as she saw Alex slumped in a chair. Running to Alex's side she was so focused on the slumped form of the blonde that she failed to notice the figure creeping towards her until she was shoved to the floor, a hard kick connecting with her ribs before she could shift in to wolf form.

Looking into the eyes of her attacker Casey blinked several times, "J-Jasper?"


	12. Chapter 12

"J-Jasper?" Panted Casey, feeling something jab into her skin she winced, "What...?"

"Just a little something to make sure you don't turn into a wolf and spoil my plans, now stand up slowly." Ordered Jasper, his voice devoid of the warmth Casey had come to know.

Doing as she was told Casey prayed that their friends were okay and would be able to rescue them, her thought's were interrupted by Jaspers voice, "In the chair." Sitting down Casey was forced to suppress a cry of agony as the silver restraints were tightened around her wrist, "I do like silver, don't you?"

"Yeah, look so good against my skin tone." Muttered Casey, her head snapping to the side as the back of Jasper's hand connected with her face tasting blood on her lip she muttered, "Alex will kill you for that."

"Let's to make threats we can't make good on." Smirked Jasper.

"Tell me how many of those death's did you have a hand in? How many have you killed?" Asked Casey refusing to hold her tongue.

Before Jasper could reply there was a commotion near the door as Clay and two people, Casey didn't recognise brought Kim Abbie and Liv into the room, placing them in chairs next to Casey, Abbie and Olivia looked to be out cold and Kim was staring straight ahead wincing as the silver touched her skin.

"Wake them up." Ordered Jasper as the five woman were doused in ice-cold water, causing Alex, Abbie and Liv to gasp and sit up straight.

As Alex took in the sight of Jasper standing next to Clay and the sight of Casey and her friends chained next to her she felt her heart sink, before anger took over, "I'll kill you for this."

Casey couldn't help the smirk that crept across her face at the blondes words, "I hate to say I told you so, but..."

Seeing Clay step forward with his hand raised, Jasper placed a restraining hand on his arm, "It's fine, let the have their moment, its not as if they have long to celebrate."

"Such a gracious host." Muttered Liv tugging at her restraints.

"Not sure what you think is going to happen?" Snapped Clay as he watched Liv's struggle, with an amused smirk on his face.

"I'm hoping to break free and then break your face." Replied Liv.

"You little...Alexandra should have let you die in that alleyway, I would have." Growled Clay.

"That's because you're a monster and Alex isn't, despite your best efforts to make her one." Muttered Casey

Keeping a restraining hand on Clay, Jasper said, "They think they will escape and rush back to the compound welcomed as hero's." Giving a smirk he added, "What they don't know is there's nothing to escape to, you made sure of that."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kim, her voice weak through the pain caused by the silver restraints.

"After you left, I declared my true intentions, if you will. Did you not wonder why your journey was so easy?"

"What did you do?" Growled Alex.

"They're all dead, we've won." Answered Clay, a satisfied smirk on his face, "We will reclaim our rightful place as the rulers of all race's, humans and wolves will bow before us just as it should be."

"No!" Cried Casey tugging harder at her restraints until her head began to swim.

"Casey, calm down." Ordered Alex lightly twisting her head so she could see Casey, "It's going to be okay, just calm down, please."

"Yes Mutt, do as your mate orders." Smirked Clay.

"Screw you." Snapped Alex, not looking away from Casey's face as she tried to convey so much with just a look, "I promise."

"I'm afraid that's one promise you won't be able to keep." Replied Jasper.

"If the prophesy was about us and us getting married strengthened that bond then, why let us? Why not kill us when you had the chance?" Asked Alex, playing for time whilst she tried to come up with a plan.

"I admit, there have been mistakes." Replied Jasper sending Clay a harsh look, "But, now we are back on track and our plan is almost complete."

"You didn't answer my question." Replied Alex.

"Fine, tell me can you feel her pain? Those restraints are silver as are the ones holding the other mutt, do you feel it?"

"N-no..." Muttered Alex, as the realisation that she couldn't feel Casey or Kim's pain suddenly struck her.

"The necklace you wear, the one that 'belonged to your mother' has a curse on it, one that blocks your...gifts."

"So, you stopped my gift and clearly found a way around those Claire and Casey posses, what does that achieve?" Asked Alex.

"The ribbon I bound you with created a bond between the three of us, you see if I die then so does Alexandra, our fate is linked by a magic as old at time. Not only that the only person with the power to stop me is Cassandra. Brilliant isn't it?"

"How?" Asked Alex.

"Actually I can't take all the credit, you see when your father realised you were the one the prophesy related to and that he couldn't trust Clay, he came to me, before going to see the wolves."

_The rain was pounding against the window's hard enough that Jack wondered if the glass would hold a stupid thought that almost brought a smile to his face, hearing a whimper from the bassinet in the corner of the room he turned his attention from the weather to his day old daughter. Lifting her into his arms, she settled instantly looking up at him with wide blue eyes, so like his beloved mates it made his heart both ache with longing and sing with hope. If she was the one in the prophesy she was in danger, he needed to find someone he trusted to care for her should he fail._

_He no longer trusted Clay, not that he every truly had Clay courted war where Jack sought peace, then it him Jasper. Jasper was his oldest friend and the only one who seemed able to reach Clay, wrapping himself and his daughter up he made a dash to the car, for the first time he could remember he was thankful for the perks that come from being a Vampire as he navigated the darkness on roads slick with water._

_Reaching Jasper's house he pounded on the door, his heart rate settling slightly as he saw his friends reassuring smile, "I'm sorry to call without warning, but it's an emergency. I need your help."_

_"Come in out of the rain." Ordered Jasper._

_Once Clay was dry the two old friends settled in front of the fire-place, whilst neither needed the physical warmth it provided, the welcoming light it gave off made the cottage feel homely, swilling the contents in his glass, Jack explained about the prophesy, about Alex's role in it and his fears, then taking a breath he asked, "Should something happen to me, I need to know she is protected, will you help me?"_

_"Of course my friend, what do you suggest?" Asked Jasper a bearly suppressed grin on his face._

_"There is an old magic, one that connects the fate of two people or disconnects them."_

_"I know of what your speak. It would make it so the only one able to slay Alexandra would be the other concerned in the prophesy." Replied Jasper._

_"That's correct, it would connect their life forces, make them have to fight together and not against each other." Replied Jack._

_"That would mean Alexandra would have no control over who she falls in love with, you would be binding her to this wolf forever."_

_"I know. I don't like it but at least she would be alive and once it's over you can unbind them if that's what she wants."_

_"I'll do it." Replied Jasper._

_"Thank you." Replied Jack._

"And so he bound you with the very ring Casey wears and I added a little hocus pocus of my own and here we are." Concluded Jasper.

"You bastard." Snapped Alex. "He came to you for help, he thought you were his friend! You cowardly bastard." Her head snapping to the side as Jasper slapped her face.

"That's no way to talk to your leader." Snapped Jasper.

"I will never bow to you, I'd rather die." Snapped Alex.

"You can't die unless she kills you." Replied Jasper roughly dragging Casey and her chair forward, "You really think she's got it in her, she wouldn't ever vote for the execution of the woman who beat her, betrayed her mother and would have killed her in the blink of an eye. So do you really think she will put a stake in your heart? You think she will take your head from your body? And burn what's left?"

"To beat you. Yes." Spat Alex, looking Casey in the eye she could see the horror on her face.

Following Alex's eye line, Jasper smirked at the look on Casey's face, "Well Mutt? Could you kill her?"

Swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat Casey dragged her eyes away from Alex's gaze and locked eyes with Jasper, "To stop you, I could do anything."

"I guess we shall soon find out." Replied Jasper, "I'll let you talk it through, you have until sun up to make a decision, join us or be the first to fall."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
Once they were alone in the cellar there was a tense silence, "Anyone have a plan?" Asked Abbie breaking the silence, getting no replies she nodded, "Yeah, me neither."

"Casey..."

"No, I may have said I could do it...but I don't know if I can, how do I hurt the person I love?" Muttered Casey.

Taking a deep breath Alex closed her eyes, "You heard him, we dint really love each other, it's magic a magic we have no power over. What we feel isn't real, so yes, yes you can because if you don't then the world is going to..."

"Stop! I know what you're doing and it won't work." Replied Casey in a firm voice, "Whatever we feel is real, not because of magic, but because we want it to be true and I won't let him or you diminish it. Now shut up and come up with a plan to get us out of here, so I can kick your ass for even trying to question what we have."

Despite the situation Alex couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at Casey's words, "Fine, any suggestions?"

"I'm working on it." Muttered Casey.

As darkness fell they heard quiet footsteps on the stairs, sitting up straighter in their seats all five women turned their attention to the door way, Alex felt her shoulders sag in relief at the sight of Elizabeth Donnelly. Liz had been Alex's teacher, all through childhood, and the two had remained closed even once Alex stopped being her student.

"Sorry I'm late, getting up was hell." Greeted Liz with a smile as she started undoing Alex's restraints.

"Why, someone leave a large rock on your coffin again?" Asked Abbie.

"Watch it Carmichael, or I'll leave you here, I heard Jenner wants a new plaything." Smiled the new comer.

"Liz, not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here? If they find out they'll kill you." Asked Alex, as she undid Casey's restraints pulling the redhead close.

"Getting you out of here, but we must be quick we have minutes at the most." Replied Liz as she finished removing Abbie's restraints.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Asked Casey rubbing her wrists where the silver had burned her.

"A friend." Replied Liz.

"Forgive me but the title friend seems to mean little at the moment." Muttered Casey.

"I'm Alexandra's teacher, I was friends with her mother and there for her birth. I would explain more but we haven't the time." Turning to Alex she added, "The camp was destroyed, there are a few survivors, I'm sorry I don't know who or how many. You need to go to your mother's grave, knowing your father as I did, I'm sure he would have left you all you need to defeat Clay."

"You mean Jasper." Replied Abbie.

"What?" Asked Liz.

"All of this is Jasper's doing." Replied Alex.

"My God." Replied Liz.

"Come with us?" Asked Alex.

"I can't leave my charges." Replied Liz, hearing a noise she added, "Take the tunnels and go, hide until the sun is up and make for your old compound, you might be able to find those who survived. Don't linger, war is coming and you cannot fail."

"Liz..."

"Go." Ordered Liz handing Alex a small knife and a bag.

Casting one last look at her teacher and friend, Alex gripped Casey's hand and led them into a serious of tunnels, "This way' Abbie watch our rear."

"My favourite job." Replied Abbie with a grin.

Quickly covering the ground they soon reached the cave Casey and the others had used for shelter the night before, dropping to the ground Alex opened the bag Liz had given her. Inside were maps, food and medical supplies, she set about treating the wounds on Casey's wrist as Abbie did the same for Kim, whilst Olivia stood guard.

All of which was done in silence as they tried to process all they had learned, Alex was the first to break the silence, "We should eat and then take it in turns at standing watch and resting, we need to be on the road at first sun up."

"I'll take first watch." Offered Olivia, selecting an apple and walking back to the mouth of the cave.

"I'll take over in three hours." Offered Abbie.

"I'll do the three after that, which will bring us to sun up." Replied Alex, seeing Kim about to object she held up a hand, "Kim, it's not a trust thing, both you and Casey need to rest, to recover from the silver and get whatever Jasper gave you out of your system, you're no use to us vulnerable."

Nodding, Kim gave Alex a grateful smile, "Fine, there's another way back to camp, it's a little longer but it's also only known to certain members of the guard. I think we should take the route back."

"I agree, what about everyone else?" Asked Alex, seeing them all nod in agreement, Alex selected some food and began to study the maps, she wants to remember them and then hide them so they couldn't fall into the wrong hands.

After an hour of silence Alex looked up from the maps, Olivia was still at her post, her years as a human cop showing in her stance. Kim was asleep against one wall and Abbie was leaning against the opposite wall sharpening flit she had found into crude blades.

Looking down she could see Casey worried eyes watching her, "Hey, you okay?"

"What are we gong to do? I can't kill you." Replied Casey, keeping her voice low.

"We'll find a way, I promise." Whispered Alex, "My father will have left us all we need, I'm sure of it."

"And if he hasn't? Then what?" Asked Casey.

Pulling Casey into her embrace Alex replied, "Then we will find another way, I promise."

"I love you Alex, whether they're real feelings or some kind of magic, I love you and I will fight for you, until the very end."

"I love you too Casey and we will fight this war together." Replied Alex, "Now try to sleep, we have a busy time ahead." With Casey in her arms Alex soon drifted to sleep, grunting in displeasure as she was woken by a smirking Abbie, "You drool in your sleep."

"Bite me." Muttered Alex stretching and frowning in confusion at the wintery sunlight filling the cave.

"We let you sleep." Explained Abbie seeing Alex's confusion, "We need to move, according to Kim's nose, there are ten vampires three miles east of here."

"Let's go." Replied Casey.

"Kim, you lead the way, Abbie you take the rear." Ordered Alex, handing Kim the knife Liz had given her as Abbie handed Olivia and Alex a Flint knife she had made the night before.

Reaching the compound later that day, the area was thick with smoke, looking around the area was destroyed, none of the huts were standing, there were half charred bodies on the ground and small pyres still smoking. Feeling the despair in the atmosphere Casey felt her legs buckle as she dropped to her knee's clutching her chest, feeling someone kneel on the ground next to her, she looked into Alex's eyes and saw a fire in them she'd never seen before.

"Casey, I swear to you they will pay for this." Promised Alex.

Nodding Casey rose to her feet her eyes meeting the gaze of each of her friends in turn she saw the same fire reflected in their eyes, "Let's do this, let's make them sorry."


End file.
